The Light of Love
by Queza De Santi
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Sakura is in high school already with the others. Sakura and the others haven't needed to use their powers for a very long time. Suddenly though someone is trying to hunt her down and they're using her loved ones as bait. SxS & little ExT C
1. A New Adventure

**Syvonair****: Konichiwa minna-san! Hello everybody! I've been thinking about all those reviews I got concerning this chap and I decided to edit it so it would be easier to read for new readers. I hope you would enjoy my story and consider reviewing. Also, I would like to ask those who have enjoyed my story to please pass the word around to others who might like it too. Thanks so much for your cooperation. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS! I can barely think of a good story to write let alone think of something as good as what the owners/creators of CCS did! : P**

**(Translation) ~only for uncommon words**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Author note**

~#####~

            'Darkness. There's nothing but darkness. Matte (wait)! What's that light?'

A girl of about 15 years of age walks towards a mysterious white light. A cold wind surrounds this girl and she shivers.

'It's so cold and dark. Where am I?'

Shaking off the weird feeling, the girl walks some more.

'I don't seem to be getting closer to the light.'

Suddenly, she's falling, falling into a black abyss.

~#####~

            Emerald eyes shot open and beautiful auburn strands of hair stick to her sweating face.

'What was that? What was that dream all about? I can't remember.'

She gets out of bed and opens the light. A yellow orange teddy bear-like creature known as The Great Keroberos, Guardian of the Seal and Sakura's Guardian groans a little and returns to his dreams. The girl, commonly known as Kinomoto Sakura, the Mistress of the Clow Cards, smiles and covers Kero with a blanket. Kero snuggles in to show his appreciation.

Sakura, still confused by her weird dream, walks to the window and looks out at the sun slowly illuminating the city.

'I wonder if it could be a premonition like my other dreams.'

She walks to her desk and opens a drawer. She pulls out the book of the Clow Cards, now called Sakura Cards or Star Cards. She looks at it and takes in the design of a star with wings and her name and the beautiful sun that represents Kero, The Sun Guardian. She turns the book around and sees the moon that represents Yue, The Judge and Sakura's other Guardian. Yue is also Tsukishiro Yukito, the best friend of Sakura's older brother, Touya. She slowly opens the book and gathers the cards in her hand. She looks at all the cards she worked hard to catch and change into Sakura Cards. She smiled at all the memories of her early days and carefully put back the cards.

She decided to dress for school already since she didn't feel like going back to bed. She quickly changed and left some pudding Oooooh, pudding! *Author is starry eyed* for Kero before grabbing her bag and heading to the door. She quietly exits her room closing the door behind her. She walks down a flight of stairs, careful not to make any noise in case it would awaken the other residents of the house. She opens the front door of their small but comfortable two-story house, and steps outside. Cold morning air greets her as she sits down on the stoop of her house to put on her roller blades. Once finished with that, she carefully steps into the street and starts to skate towards her school.

She skated through the familiar scenery of her hometown, Tomoeda. She skated in between a grove of sakura trees and took in the fresh scent of the flowers newly blooming. She passed by the place she would've seen Yukito if she wasn't so early. She even stopped by the temple that was once the house of her former teacher Mizuki Kaho, a tall woman with long red hair and golden eyes that moved to England to study.

When she reached the school, she went to her locker and switched from her roller blades to her school shoes. She headed to her classroom and took a seat near the back of a room by a window. She was the first one in the room, which was very unusual since she's almost always late for class. She grinned upon thinking this.

Suddenly, the door to the classroom opened and messy chestnut hair and amber eyes peeked in from the door.

Upon making eye contact with the emerald-eyed goddess, the boy who looked of the same age as Sakura slowly smiled and said, "A bit early today aren't you?"

Sakura smiled at the boy, whose name happens to be Li Syaoran, and replied, "Yeah, a bit."

Syaoran entered and took his usual seat behind Sakura. Sakura turned around in her seat and took in the sight of the chestnut haired boy, the boy who helped her capture the Clow Cards and turn them into Sakura Cards, the future Li Clan leader, and the boy whom she loves the most.

While Sakura was looking intently at Syaoran, Syaoran was doing the same thing to Sakura. He was looking at her radiant emerald eyes and smile that could cheer anyone up just by the sight of them, her straight auburn hair, her full figure, everything of her just made him want to hold her so tightly and never let her go. Soon, their eyes met and slowly, very slowly, they started inching closer to the other, their eyes closed, and…

"Ohayo!"

The classroom door swung open and an amethyst-eyed girl with straight raven hair entered the classroom.

Seeing Sakura and Syaoran both looking at their desks and blushing madly, she giggled and said, "Hmmm…I seem to have interrupted SOMETHING."

She purposely emphasized on the word 'something' making Sakura and Syaoran both look up and say, "I-iie. You didn't interrupt anything."

"Y-yeah! Syaoran and I were just asking each other what uh…" Sakura started.

"What we did over the break." Syaoran finished.

The raven-haired girl giggled again. She walked over to the seat on the right side of Sakura and sat down.

"So…are you deciding to turn over a new leaf, Sakura-chan?" the girl known as Daidouji Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, asked.

"Nani (what)?" Sakura was puzzled.

"It's just that you're early today that's all." Tomoyo giggled again seeing Sakura's puzzled expression.

Soon students started entering the classroom.

"Ohayo Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan!" three voices chorused.

One belonged to a girl with short chocolate brown hair and glasses known as Yanagisawa Naoko. Naoko loves scary stories and reads plenty of books. The other voice belonged to a girl with short reddish brown hair known as Sasaki Rika. Rika is good at cooking and baking and has a crush on their teacher, Terada-sensei. The last one belonged to a girl with light brown hair tied in two pigtails known as Mihara Chiharu. She's really energetic like Sakura and is in the cheerleading club with Naoko and Sakura. The three of them were Sakura and Tomoyo's close friends.

"Ohayo," Sakura and Tomoyo replied.

"A little early today, ne Sakura-chan," Chiharu asked.

"Yeah, did you read any new books? I read this book. It's called "School Ghosts". It said that they were real ghosts in real schools!" Naoko chimed in.

"I had a great break! And I haven't read any new books." Sakura sweat dropped thinking of all those scary books.

Soon, another of their close friends, a boy with black hair and chocolate brown eyes, also Chiharu's boyfriend, Yamazaki Takashi came and joined their little chat. Yamazaki had this habit of telling lies or in this case more of false stories actually. After a while, Hiirigizawa Eriol, a boy with midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes and another of their close friends arrived. He is also the reincarnation of Clow Reed, the Creator of the Clow Cards.

After they were all reacquainted, their teacher Yoshiyuki Terada, a tall guy with neat brown hair and bangs that compliment his handsome features If he had any handsome features *Rika comes in* Rika: HEY! Syv: Hehehe, just kidding! , entered the room. Everyone went to his seat and a new day of school began.

            After school, Tomoyo had practice for her concert and Syaoran had soccer practice. Sakura was forced to go home alone.

She decided to pass by Penguin Park. She sat at the top of the King Penguin Slide and just stayed there enjoying the wind when she sensed an aura. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the aura. It was coming closer and it felt like an evil aura. She jumped down from the slide and became very alert. She looked around carefully. Not seeing anyone, she decided to search for the aura. She concentrated on it and soon pinpointed its location. It was coming from somewhere behind the slide.

She whipped around and came face-to-face with a boy of the same age as her with long hair the colour of blood tied neatly in a ponytail and matching cold crimson eyes. He wore a strange outfit composed of a sleeveless shirt with jagged edges and long pants that ended just above his ankle also with the same rugged look as his shirt. Both were of the colour black and his shirt had a design that looked like a raging fire. He was of muscular build, you could easily tell due to his lack of sleeves. He was barefooted and yet he didn't seem at all in a sense of discomfort.

He carefully looked Sakura over and glared at her. Sakura inched backwards and was obviously frightened by this weird character.

She was trembling but managed to ask him, "W-what are y-you d-doing here?"

The boy growled and answered her in a voice laced with ice, "I was sent here to take you to my Master, Card Mistress."

Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of the words "Card Mistress".

'How did he know? And who is his Master?'

Sakura regained her composure and sent him a death glare, "Why should I go with you? Who are you anyway?"

"All your questions shall soon be answered. Come with me," his voice became colder, "or else."

"Or else what," Sakura challenged him to answer her.

"Or else this!"

A sword appeared in his hand out of nowhere. It was curved, had a jagged edge and the hilt was a black dragon with ruby red eyes that seemed to hold a fire in them that wanted to burn everything. He took a fighting stance and prepared to attack.

"Prepare yourself!"

He shouted at Sakura and lunged at her. Sakura dodged it and grabbed the key that hung from her neck. She put it in front of her and started saying an incantation. The boy slowly turned around to face Sakura and prepared to lunge again. Sakura's key turned into this pink staff with a star with small white wings on top. The boy was getting closer to her. She put her hand in her pocket and remembered that she left her cards at home.

She remembered that after those days when she and Syaoran went capturing the cards and turning them into Sakura cards she thought she wouldn't need to bring them along anymore. She grimaced at the thought of her stupidity. Then she noticed the boy heading straight for her, sword above his head. She lifted her star staff to protect herself. The boy's sword hit the staff and the sound of their weapons colliding echoed throughout the park. The boy jumped back and straightened himself.

He looked at Sakura through cold eyes and then slowly, he bent his knees and stretched out his left arm.  With the right arm holding the hilt of the sword, he placed the blade just a millimetre above his outstretched arm, the curved part facing upward and the tip of the sword touching his finger. Then the boy lunged at Sakura. She barely had any time to move at all. She moved to the right but she wasn't fast enough. The tip of the boy's sword sliced a part of her shoulder. By the time she moved away, her left shoulder hung limply at her side and blood slid down her arm to the ground. She took a quick glance at her shoulder before growling and glaring hatefully at the redhead.

"I can just finish you now, you know. But I have to take you to my Master so… give up and come peacefully and I'll spare your life," the boy taunted her.

"I'll never give up! I'll never come with you either… and YOU can't make me," Sakura screamed.

"Alright then, we'll see if I can or can't make you. Master will be mad but I'll just tell him you forced me to do this."

Suddenly, the boy was surrounded by a very dark aura. He lifted his sword and slashed at the air, and started chanting what seemed like some sort of a spell. Soon, the air became heavy, the clouds started to gather, thunder roared, and lightning cracked through the air.

The boy's hair seemed to stand, his eyes seemed to become even colder, and he started floating in the air. The movements of his sword suddenly became clearer and Sakura found out that it was as if he was writing some sort of a word though she couldn't make out what the word was. Suddenly, she was being lifted into the air. She couldn't move at all, all she could do was look at the boy with fearful emerald eyes.

Slowly, at the center of what was supposedly a word, a dark energy ball was forming. It grew bigger every second and when it was already the size of the boy's head, it stopped growing. It looked to Sakura as if it was pulsing with a life of his own. Slowly, suddenly, the boy stopped chanting, aimed the tip of his sword at Sakura, and then the next thing Sakura knew was that the energy ball was heading for her. Coming closer and closer and then…

**Syvonair****: So, did you like it? I hope you did and I hope you would think about reading the next chap and reviewing. Since this is my first fic and I have WAY too little experience even though I got reviews to fix this chap, I'd still like to get more in case you find any other mistakes in this chap. Please enlighten me so I may be able to serve you better. Anyway, please, I'm begging you, review my story and introduce it to others. Thanks a lot!**


	2. A Vanishing Life

Syvonair: Konichiwa again minna-san! In this chap, the honoured guest will be…

**Kero****: ME!!!**

**Syvonair****: Kero-chan? Why are you here? Where's Syaoran-kun?**

**Kero****: Oh, the gaki (kid). He's asleep, *grins evilly and whispers to the readers* 'coz I forced him to…*Shows a mallet***

**Syvonair****: Ano… Kero-chan…**

**Kero****: *hides mallet* Hai?**

**Syvonair****: Well I suppose it's all right if you take Syaoran-kun's place. He must've been really sleepy.**

**Kero****: Yeah, he was. He went out like a light when I saw him…**

**Syvonair****: Oh well…so first of all I'd just like to thank the following people for reviewing my fic.**

**            Sakura G**

**Mimi Tachikawa2**

**            Anonymous/michelle**

**            Enchantress Azure**

**            Starian Princess**

**            Anonymous/****animeniac******

**            thedaidoujicat**

**            Keetra**

**            Anonymous/cool kagome**

**Syvonair****: So thanks all of you for your reviews and I hope you'll enjoy this next chap too.**

**Kero****: Yeah, thanks! Anyways, I think Syv-chan should really cut the crap and start the story or minna-san will fall asleep.**

**Syvonair****: Yeah, I guess you're right. So…**

**Kero****: Hey! Don't forget the disclaimer!**

**Syvonair****: Oh yeah, right.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own CCS!**

**Syvonair****: So let's get to the story!**

(Translation) ~only for uncommon words

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Author note

**In the last chapter:**_ S__lowly, at the center of what was supposedly a word, a dark energy ball was forming. It grew bigger every second and when it was already the size of the boy's head, it stopped growing. It looked to Sakura as if it was pulsing with a life of his own. Slowly, suddenly, the boy stopped chanting, aimed the tip of his sword at Sakura, and then the next thing Sakura knew was that the energy ball was heading for her. Coming closer and closer and then…_

BOOM! A huge explosion occurred. Sakura closed her eyes tightly. After the sound of the explosion died, Sakura suddenly felt herself dropping. She was about to scream when she felt a strong pair of arms catch her. She opened her eyes to find Syaoran's amber orbs staring at her, concerned.

"Sakura, daijoubu desu ka (are you all right)?"

"H-hai, daijoubu," Sakura replied.

Syaoran was about to believe her when he saw her left arm with blood sliding down.

"Iie, Sakura. You're not fine!"

He slowly carried her and leaned her against a tree. He tore off a part of the shirt of his soccer uniform and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulder.

"Demo Syaoran-kun," Sakura protested, "What about your uniform? Your coach will get mad."

"I can always buy a new uniform," Syaoran replied calmly, "Now you wait here while I take care of that guy."

Syaoran got up and started walking towards the boy.

"Iie Syaoran! You're going to get hurt," Sakura shouted.

She tried to get up but fell back from exhaustion.

"Sakura, stay there and don't move. It'll only make you lose more blood. I'll be fine."

Syaoran looked back at her and smiled a smile he only uses around her. He turned his back to Sakura and started walking again. When he was around a meter away from the boy, he glared his infamous death glare and yanked the orb that was hanging around his neck. He quickly changed it into his sword, a sword with a straight blade and a hilt that was golden with an orb in the middle and some string tied at the end, and took his fighting stance.

The boy, who was grinning insanely, bent his knees and took the same fighting stance he had when he damaged Sakura's shoulder. Sakura saw this and became frightened.

"Syaoran-kun! Watch out! He used that form when he hit my shoulder!"

"So that's what you used to hurt Sakura."

The boy smirked, "I can do it to you too."

"Hmph! We'll just see about that."

With that said, Syaoran lunged at the boy, sword raised above his head. The boy laughed and ran towards Syaoran, sword ready to thrust him. When the boy was just a few feet away from Syaoran, he thrust the sword aiming for Syaoran's side. Fortunately, Syaoran saw this and moved back and brought out an ofuda and slams the flat side of his sword on it. "RAITEI SHOURAI (magical thunder)!" Yellow bolts of lightning came out of the paper and struck the boy. Or so Syaoran thought.

The boy had jumped out of the lightning's way and remained unharmed and unfazed.

"Is that all you can do," the boy mocked Syaoran, "I'll show you what real power is."

With that, the boy raised his sword and pointed it at the sky. Dark clouds started forming over the boy and thunder rocked the skies. Sakura suddenly felt very scared.

'This boy is something else. I've never fought anyone as strong as him. Syaoran-kun and I have faced many dangerous situations and we succeeded. I wonder if we'll be able to win against this one.'

As Sakura was thinking over the situation, she didn't hear the boy chanting. Syaoran did. He was watching this boy intently and he was able to see the boy slowly bring down his sword and point it at him.

He got ready to either block the attack or dodge it. What he didn't see was that the attack would come at him from above. Sakura saw it though.

"Syaoran-kun, watch out! Above you!"

Syaoran heard Sakura and looked up. Seeing the lightning bolt headed straight for him, he jumped out of the way.

"Syaoran-kun, another one!"

He jumped away just in time to avoid another attack. He looked up to see more lightning bolts ready to hit him. He jumped around, either dodging the lightning bolts or slashing it with his sword. Sakura was agitated. Every time a lightning bolt would come crashing down, she'd pray Syaoran wasn't under it.

Syaoran was tiring and fast. He had to think of a way to get at that boy and at the same time not get shocked by the lightning bolt.

'How can I get that gaki (kid)? What can I do?'

Suddenly, Syaoran thought of an idea. He started running towards the boy, dodging yellow bolts coming at him. He was getting closer to the boy and the lightning bolts were just narrowly missing him this time. A lightning bolt crashed downward. Syaoran jumped to the side just in time to avoid the full strength of the bolt. Unfortunately, his shoulder got shocked a little bit. He could still feel the jolts of electricity as he neared his opponent. The closer he got to the boy, the faster the bolts seemed to be coming down. Then, at the right moment, Syaoran ran to the boy's side and when the bolt was near enough, he rolled safely out of the way.

The boy got hit. Syaoran stood up and looked at his opponent. The boy was badly shocked since he received the full power of the bolt. Steam erupted from his clothes and they looked badly torn.

"You will pay for that!"

The boy glared at Syaoran, Syaoran just glared back.

"I'll get you next time. Be prepared!"

With that said, the boy vanished and the sky returned to its normal orange during a sunset.

Syaoran, glad that the fight was over, turned around to go back to Sakura when Sakura ran and hugged him knocking the wind out of his body.

"Syaoran-kun! I'm so glad you're okay. I thought you'd die out there," Sakura cried.

'Had she been worried about me? Could she lo… Iie, that's impossible. She can't possibly love me.'

Sakura saw Syaoran shaking his head when she asked, "Syaoran-kun? Daijoubu ka (are you all right)?"

"Huh? H-hai! Daijoubu."

"No you aren't! Look at your shoulder! You must be in pain! Come to my house and I'll treat you."

Sakura's voice stopped whatever protest Syaoran might've wanted to say.

"Fine," he replied a while later.

In Sakura's house, Syaoran was looking around making sure Touya, Sakura's overprotective older brother, and Kero, the annoying stuffed animal, weren't around. Syaoran and Touya happened to hate each other a whole lot and would have ended up fighting the moment they had eye contact. Kero and Syaoran on the other hand would have beaten each other up the moment they felt the other's presence. Sakura soon came back with a first aid kit and giggled when she saw Syaoran looking for Touya and Kero.

"Oniichan isn't home yet. He has a part-time job right now and won't be home till late. Kero-chan is in Tomoyo-chan's house right now."

Seeing Syaoran relax, Sakura giggled again and told him to sit down while she bandages his wound. Sakura opened the first aid kit and took out some ointment that she rubbed on the part that got hit by the lightning bolt and wrapped it securely with some bandage. The whole time she was working, Syaoran couldn't help but stare at the goddess before him. She looked so beautiful just sitting beside him wrapping his wound. When Sakura finished, she saw Syaoran staring at her.

"Syaoran-kun? Doshitano (what's wrong)? I'm not sure if that's how you spell it. ^^;;; Is there something on my face?"

Syaoran, realizing that he was being talked to, looked away blushing and replied, "I-iie, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure? Well, do you want some tea," Sakura asked, still confused by Syaoran's actions.

"Iie, it's all right. I've got to go home now anyway."

Syaoran got up and walked to the door with Sakura following him.

"Okay. If that's what you want. Arigatou for saving me. Matashita (see you tomorrow)!"

Sakura walked him out the door and waved goodbye.

The next day at school,

"Sakura-chan! What happened to your shoulder?" Tomoyo was in a panic.

Sakura sweat dropped and replied, "Relax, Tomoyo-chan! Daijoubu!"

"Hontoni (really)?" Tomoyo asked.

"Honto (really)!" Sakura assured her.

"Iie! You're not fine, Sakura-chan!" A girl with long black hair tied in two with buns at the top and ruby red eyes shouted at her.

Sakura laughed nervously, "Honto (really), daijoubu!"

The girl, whose name is Li Meiling, Syaoran's cousin and a close friend of Sakura, wasn't convinced. Gomen! I forgot to put Meiling in the last chap so I decided to put her here. Kero: Yeah! She added another kozo (kid) to the story. But Meiling had little time to think about that for the Terada-sensei soon came in and told them to sit down. Their lessons started soon afterwards.

During lunch, Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol were sitting under a sakura tree when Tomoyo and Meiling started badgering Sakura till she told the full details of what happened to her shoulder. Sakura, nervous at having to tell them, started explaining what happened the day before with the redheaded boy. When she finished, Tomoyo had starry eyes.

"I get to make kawaii costumes for Sakura-chan and film her in them!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Hehehe, Tomoyo-chan…"

Sakura was amazed at her best friend. Tomoyo always managed to find a situation where she can make Sakura costumes.

Suddenly, Sakura felt a dark presence. Syaoran and Eriol felt it too. Sakura stood up and that's when she saw a flash of red by the side of the school. She ran for it almost sure it was the boy from yesterday.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura!"

Sakura heard all of them shouting her name but she didn't stop. When she reached the place where she saw the flash of red, she looked around, alert for any signs of the boy. She walked around slowly looking behind trees or bushes in case he was hiding there. As she was looking behind one of the trees, she didn't notice someone jump down from a tree to land behind her.

"Looking for me, Card Mistress?"

Sakura whipped around and faced the redhead.

She was about to reach for her key hanging around her neck when the boy suddenly said, "Oh no, don't take out your key now. I'm not here to fight. I just wanted to tell you that you and the Little Wolf better go to Penguin Park after your school is over so we can finish our little match. Ta-ta… for now."

With that, the boy vanished leaving Sakura to think over what he said.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran was looking for Sakura by the side of the school when he saw her looking at the ground with a thoughtful expression.

"Sakura, we were looking all over for you. Why did you run off all of a sudden?"

Realizing she was being talked to, Sakura looked up at the expectant face of Syaoran.

"Oh, Syaoran-kun. Were you saying something?"

Syaoran sighed and replied, "Nandemunayo (nothing). I'm not sure if that's how it's spelled. I'm just relying on how I heard it. Never mind. Come on, minna-san is waiting for us."

"Hai."

On the way back to where the others were, Syaoran noticed Sakura had a distant expression, as if she was in another world.

"Ano… Sakura? What happened back there?"

Syaoran was curious as to why Sakura looked like that. Seeing as she won't answer, he stopped and started waving his hand in front of her face at the same time calling her name.

Sakura was too deep in thought to notice.

'Should we go? This guy might hurt us. I don't want Syaoran to get hurt. He might even die. And I can't let anyone get involved or they might be hurt too. What do I do?'

That's when she noticed Syaoran's concerned face.

"Syaoran-kun? Doshitano (what's wrong)?"

Syaoran sweat dropped and replied, "You're the one that wouldn't answer me when I called your name and you're the one asking me what's wrong?"

"Oops," was all Sakura could say.

Meanwhile, Eriol was trying to hold back Tomoyo and Meiling from going after Sakura. He was already using his magic to hold them in place. No one could see the magic ring around the two girls unless they had magic. It looked to others as if Eriol was just standing in front of the girls with his hands outstretched on either side of him, persuading the two not to go anywhere.

"Hiirigizawa-kun, let me go! I have to make sure Sakura-chan is all right," Tomoyo screamed at Eriol.

"Yeah, Hiirigizawa-kun. Let us go!"

Meiling was struggling to get out of Eriol's magic hold.

'I wish they'd hurry up. I can't hold this much longer.'

Just as Eriol thought that, they saw Sakura and Syaoran hurrying back. They relaxed and Eriol slumped to the ground exhausted from the power drain.

"What took you so long," Eriol demanded, too exhausted to act like his natural calm self.

He hasn't used magic since they caught the Void card and he returned to Tomoeda.

"Sakura was in a reverie and I had to get her out of it," Syaoran explained before complimenting Eriol on his ability to hold the girls in place without anyone else noticing, "Nice job."

"Yeah, arigatou," was Eriol's only reply.

On the other hand, Sakura was being bombarded with questions from Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Nothing happened. Honest!"

Sakura was just about to break down and tell them when the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Sakura muttered under her breath.

Unfortunately, Syaoran heard her.

During the rest of the day, Sakura was pretty spaced out. She didn't hear a thing any of the teachers were saying. Fortunately for her, none of her teachers noticed. Demo Syaoran, Tomoyo, Meiling and Eriol noticed. They noticed it a lot.

The school day passed pretty quickly, a bit too quickly for Sakura's liking. Everyone left the classroom and soon, only Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling were left inside.

Sakura slowly got up from her seat and started packing all her stuff. She was just about to leave when Tomoyo approached her.

"Sakura-chan? Daijoubu ka (are you all right)?" Tomoyo was worried for her best friend.

"Hmm? Hai, daijoubu." Sakura was oblivious to her best friend's concern.

"Are you sure," Meiling asked, "'Coz I can help you with whatever's bothering you, you know?"

"Hai, I'm sure."

"They're right, you know. We can help you with whatever's bothering you so just tell us," Eriol calmly stated.

"Iie, nothing's bothering me, you guys. Don't worry about it," Sakura assured them.

"Sakura, you're a bad liar, you know. We all know something's bothering you so just tell us," Syaoran added.

"Relax, nothing's bothering me! Let's just all go home, okay?"

Everyone was shocked. Sakura didn't usually act like this. She never actually shouted at her friends, especially if they were just being concerned for her.

'You guys… you all care so much about me that's why I can't tell you or you might get hurt.'

"I'm going now," Sakura quietly murmured.

She left them all shocked and concerned. Even with her outburst, they weren't actually mad at her. In fact, it made them worry about her even more. They all looked at each other, concern for Sakura evident on all their faces.

"I'm going after her," Syaoran stated in a voice that meant no one was going to argue.

"I'll come with you," the quiet voice of Eriol stopped all protests anyone might've wanted to say.

"We're coming too," Meiling and Tomoyo, both concerned for their friend, insisted.

Soon, the four of them were heading to the Penguin Park after Sakura. Fortunately for them, Sakura was too deep in thought to notice their auras, but they hid it anyway.

When they reached the park, they hid behind some bushes and watched carefully at what Sakura was going to do. Tomoyo brought out her camcorder from her bag and aimed it at Sakura. They watched her for a few minutes just standing in the middle of the park doing nothing at all, then Syaoran and Eriol felt a dark aura and the redheaded boy appeared. Syaoran was just about to stand up and run to Sakura when Eriol placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Matte, let's watch and see what's going to happen."

"Demo…"

Syaoran stared back at the redhead before sighing and sitting back down. Syaoran stared Sakura for a moment before glancing at the sun trying to decide what time it was. When he glanced back at Sakura, he noticed a yellow orange dot heading towards Sakura. He was puzzled at first to what it was before he noticed a pair of beady black eyes. Luckily, the yellow orange thing was going to pass by the bush they were hiding in. When the yellow orange thing was near enough, Syaoran grabbed it and covered its mouth. It bit Syaoran's hand and Syaoran was just about to yelp in pain when Meiling's hand covered his mouth.

"Shhh…"

"Kero-chan, what are you doing here," Tomoyo asked in a soft voice, her camcorder in her other hand still facing Sakura.

"I felt a strong dark aura and Sakura's aura so I thought she might be in trouble," the yellow orange thing known as Kero explained in the same soft tone, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Well," Eriol started explaining what's been happening ever since lunch.

"Uh-huh. So all we can do now is to watch Sakura," Kero said before turning to the scene displayed before them. 

Sakura, on the other hand, glared at the boy, oblivious to what was going on in the bushes.

"Card Mistress, what are you doing here alone? Where is the Little Wolf?"

"Leave Syaoran-kun out of this! It's me you want so come and get me!"

Syaoran was shocked when he heard Sakura.

'That's why she didn't want to tell me!'

"Fine. Then here I come! I just wanted to tell you that once I'm done with you, I will go after the future Li Clan Leader!"

"That's if you get past me! I'll never let you hurt Syaoran-kun or any of my friends!"

Sakura pulled out her key and said the incantation to transform it into her star staff. She pulled out a card and flung it in front of her before slamming her staff on it. Ever since their first battle, she always brought her cards with her wherever she went.

"This time, I'm prepared for you! SWORD!"

Her star staff turned into a sword that looked almost like a fencing sword except it had a broader blade with a pointed tip and a jeweled hilt with wings on the side. She bent down into a fighting stance before charging at her opponent.

CLANG! Their swords collided and she jumped back before charging again. She attacked the boy and he blocked. She kept attacking him and he just kept blocking her attacks.

"Why don't you attack me," Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Fine, if that's what you want."

The boy pushed Sakura back with his sword and charged at her, sword ready for a thrust. Sakura jumped backwards but was hit nonetheless. She had a wound in her side, not too deep fortunately.

Syaoran was about to run to Sakura and help her but Eriol held him back.

"Hiirigizawa, let go of me!"

"Iie, Sakura-san wanted to stop you from helping her so you wouldn't get hurt that's why she didn't tell you. It would hurt her more if she saw you get hurt than her."

"Yeah, he's right. It's better if you stay out of this, gaki (kid)," Kero chimed in.

Syaoran glared at the two people holding him back before sighing. They were right. He sat back down and watched worriedly at the scene in front.

Sakura glared at the boy and blocked his next attack. She kept blocking but each time the boy hit her, it became more powerful. She was slowly moving backwards even though she tried to stop herself. She jumped back and pulled out another card.

"DASH!"

She sped a few meters away from the boy before turning back and charging at him. She raised her sword above her head and brought it down.

The boy was quick though. He had seen through her attack and blocked it. Angered by this, she kept attacking the boy. But none of her hits were able to get through the boy's defense. Tired, Sakura jumped back to catch her breath. But the boy wasn't the least bit tired.

He charged at Sakura while she was resting. Luckily for Sakura, she saw him as he was charging at her. The Sword card and The Dash both transformed back into their card forms and she pulled out another card.

"SHIELD!"

A pink bubble encased Sakura just before the boy brought down his sword. The boy's sword just hit the shield. He smirked and jumped back.

Syaoran sighed in relief. He thought Sakura was going to get hurt for a moment there.

The Shield card turned back into its card form before returning to Sakura's hand. She pocketed it before pulling out The Sword again. Her star staff turned into a sword and she stood up.

"Let's have a sword match this time. No magic, just swords," the boy challenged her.

"Fine."

They both readied themselves and charged at each other. The sound of metal sounded throughout the park. Both of them glared at each other and jumped back before charging again. First, Sakura would attack and the redhead would block. Then the redhead would attack while Sakura would block. It was an even match at first but since Sakura hasn't used magic for a long time and because of the wound in her side, she was getting tired more easily. It looked as if the boy would win but Sakura wouldn't let him.

'I must beat this guy or else he'll hurt Syaoran-kun and the others!'

Memories of the days when she and Syaoran caught the Clow Cards, the Final Judgment, when Eriol helped her transform them into Sakura cards, when she caught The Void, when everything was peaceful and everyone was having fun, all the memories her friends and family…Sakura suddenly didn't want to give up. A pink glow could be seen around Sakura and it was growing stronger every second.

Tomoyo and Meiling didn't notice this change but Syaoran, Eriol and Kero did. The redheaded boy did too.

'This Card Mistress is something else. I thought she was a weakling at first but she has hidden powers. She's a lot stronger than I thought,' the redhead grimly thought.

Sakura, on the other hand, didn't even notice the drastic change in her power level.

"This is for all the people I love!"

Sakura screamed at the boy before bringing down her sword on the boy's shoulder. The boy was shocked. He never thought that Sakura would have gotten through his defenses.

He screamed in pain before shouting through gritted teeth, "This isn't the last you've seen of me! I'll be back!"

The boy vanished, much to Sakura's relief, and everyone else's. She looked at the place where the boy stood before collapsing to the ground unconscious.

"Sakura!"

Syaoran was the first to run to Sakura's side. Kero was right after him and the rest followed. Tomoyo had packed her camcorder as soon as the boy vanished and was crying as Syaoran checked Sakura's pulse. It was very weak.

"Syaoran, how is she," Meiling asked, afraid for the answer.

"She's lost a lot of blood and needs to get to the hospital as soon as possible."

Syaoran picked Sakura up and shouted to Eriol, "Take Daidouji-san and call up Kinomoto-san and Touya-san!"

"What'll I do, Syaoran," Meiling asked, wanting to be of service.

"Come with me to the hospital."

Before any of them could move, a guy who looked like an angel with long white hair and silver catlike eyes appeared. He wore a long white shirt accented with a blue orb in the middle and silver linings, and long white pants.

"I felt a dark presence here just a moment ago," the guy, known as Yue, Sakura's other guardian stated.

He quickly looked around the park as if it could tell him what happened. After a while, his eyes rested on Sakura's unconscious body. He nodded to Kero before transforming into his false form, Tsukishiro Yukito.

"Hey! Wait for me to hide first," Kero screamed startled before diving into the nearest hiding place that happened to be in Syaoran's pocket.

Yukito, a tall, lean boy with sandy brown hair and glasses, appeared where Yue stood just moments before. He looked around, puzzled as to where he was before he saw Sakura's unconscious form cradled in Syaoran's arms.

"What happened to her?"

Syaoran and the others didn't know what to say. They couldn't tell Yukito the truth since he's not supposed to know about their magic powers. They just looked at each other unsure of what to do. Yukito decided for them though.

"It's all right. You don't have to tell me what happened. It must have happened with the other me, right? Anyway, we have to get her to the hospital and quick. I'll go with Tomoyo In case you're wondering, he knew her name since she's Sakura's best friend after all. to call Touya and Kinomoto-san. You take her to the hospital as soon as possible," he instructed.

"Hai," Syaoran replied before hurrying in the direction of the hospital with Meiling in pursuit.

"Let's go," Yukito said to Tomoyo and Eriol once he was sure Syaoran and Meiling were on their way.

"Hai," was their only reply.

Syaoran was running with all his might, afraid of what might happen to Sakura if he didn't make it. Meiling was carefully watching him. She knew that Syaoran loved Sakura with all his might and she didn't care anymore. Sakura was a very good friend and she was worried for her sake too. Kero, still hiding in Syaoran's pocket, looked at his Mistress. He wasn't sure if she would make it but he had hope. He trusted that Sakura could handle anything. He knew she would handle this too.

On the other hand, Yukito, Tomoyo and Eriol were hurrying to the Kinomoto residence. They were all very anxious to reach the hospital and see if the others got there already but they had to make sure that Sakura's family was notified.

In hopes of releasing some of the tension, Yukito asked Eriol, "May I know who you are? I haven't heard about you from Sakura."

"Ore wa (I am) Hiirigizawa Eriol. Yorushikun (pleased to meet you) I'm not sure about the spelling. ^^;."

"Pleased to meet you too," Yukito said before looking ahead and signaling their approach to their destination, "We're almost there."

They saved their breath for the last few minutes of their journey. When they arrived at Sakura's house, they quickly rang the doorbell and anxiously waited for someone to answer. Suddenly, the door opened. A guy of around the same height and figure as Yukito was the one who opened the door. He had dark brown hair, the color of burnt umber, and eyes matching his hair.

"Touya, Sakura's in the hospital. We thought you might like to know," Yukito addressed the guy who is actually Sakura's older brother, Touya.

"Nani (what)? Doshite (why)? What happened to her," Touya questioned.

Seeing as he won't be answered, he said, "Matte, I'll go get 'tousan."

When Touya returned, he was accompanied by a tall man with glasses and hair of a darker shade than Sakura's. This man was Sakura's father, Kinomoto Fujitaka. Once he heard the news, he told the four teens to get in the car and he drove as quickly as he could to the hospital. When they got there, they asked the receptionist for Kinomoto Sakura. The receptionist consulted her list. While waiting for the receptionist, a girl of the same age as Yukito and Touya entered the room. She had long reddish brown hair and eyes of the same brown. She had a grim expression when she walked up to them. The girl was Akizuki Nakuru, the false form of Eriol's other guardian besides Spinel Sun, more commonly known as Suppi, a black catlike creature with knowledgeable eyes and a tiny pair of butterfly wings. She was also the classmate of Yukito and Touya. She nodded to Eriol just before the receptionist turned back to them, informing them that Sakura was in the operating room and they could wait by the seats just outside the room.

When they reached the place the receptionist was talking about, they saw Syaoran pacing in front of the seats and Meiling watching him. Unseen to their eyes, Kero was there too, hiding in Syaoran's pocket worried for his Mistress. Eriol went to Syaoran and put his hand on Syaoran's shoulder. Meiling noticed Eriol and looked around when she saw the others and ran to Tomoyo.

"Doshitano (what's wrong)? What happened," Tomoyo asked Meiling.

Meiling explained what happened as soon as they reached the hospital. Everyone but Syaoran listened carefully to what Meiling had to say.

"We told them Sakura-chan was badly injured and then they just took one look at Sakura-chan before taking her to the operating room and she's been there ever since. I'm not sure if she'll make it," Meiling cried.

"Daijoubu, Meiling-chan. Sakura-chan will survive for sure," Tomoyo assured her friend, at the same time assuring herself.

'Sakura-chan…'

**Syvonair****: So…what do you guys think? Long enough for all of you?**

**Kero****: Why did I have to hide in the gaki's (kid's) pocket!? Why couldn't you have made me hide somewhere else!?**

**Syvonair****: Oh, don't complain! It's my story not yours!**

**Kero****: Well, you could have at least made me hide in Tomoyo-chan's pocket instead of with the gaki (kid)!**

**Syvonair****: You know, if you're going to complain about it, I could just take you out of the story.**

**Kero****: Fine! I won't complain anymore.**

**Syvonair****: Good! I've been editing the chaps and I hope it worked. Please tell me if you have any more suggestions that could make this story better. If you do, please tell me so in your review. I hope that you're all satisfied with it so far. I'm trying my best! Don't forget to review before you leave. I'll appreciate it!**


	3. The Light of Importance

Syvonair: Hey minna-san! Guess what? Today's your lucky day! Our guest was able to take a break from his very busy schedule in order to help us out today. Please welcome Kinomoto Fujitaka!

**Fujitaka****: Konichiwa!**

**Syvonair****: Arigatou for joining us today, Kinomoto-san.**

**Fujitaka****: Dou itashimashite (you're welcome).**

**Syvonair****: Well, today Kinomoto-san, we'll be thanking all those people who reviewed, then we'll say the disclaimer, and on to the story!**

**Fujitaka****: Oh, wakatta (I understand). So…shall we start?**

**Syvonair****: Hai. So, first we'd like to thank the following for reviewing.**

**            thedaidoujicat**

**            Sakura G**

**Enchantress Azure**

**Starian**** Princess**

**Anonymous/cool kagome**

**aznpride******

**Mimi Tachikawa2**

**Syvonair****: Well, thank you all for your continuous support.**

**Fujitaka****-san: Hai, arigatou! So, next is the disclaimer, ne Syv-san?**

**Syvonair****: Hai, it is. Would you like to say it, Kinomoto-san?**

**Fujitaka****-san: Sure.**

**DISCLAIMER: Syv-san doesn't own any of the CCS characters in the story.**

**Syvonair****: Arigatou Kinomoto-san! Now… ON TO THE STORY!!!**

(Translation) ~only for uncommon words

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Author note

**In the last episode:**_"Daijoubu (It's alright), Meiling-chan. Sakura-chan will survive for sure," Tomoyo assured her friend, at the same time assuring herself. 'Sakura-chan…'_

Hospitals around the world have held memories inside their walls, memories of the pain, worry, or relief of people who have visited this place. This building that looks like any other is often the very deathbed of a human being. Though it may not look it due to its clean white walls, the blood of the many that have died here has stained this building. Right now, this building may serve as yet another deathbed. But the death of the person who claims this bed might not just bring pain and sorrow to this person's family and friends but to the whole world. For without this person, the world will be in peril. This person's death might result in the destruction of the whole world.

"Hiirigizawa-kun, do you think Sakura-chan will make it," Tomoyo turned to the sapphire-eyed magician.

"Daijoubu, Daidouji-san. Sakura-san is strong. We just have to believe in her."

Tomoyo nodded before burying her head in Eriol's shirt and crying softly without a second thought. She was too overcome with grief for her friend to notice what she was doing. Meiling was watching the whole exchange before glancing at the door to the room where Sakura lay fighting for her life. She sighed and turned back to see Eriol trying to comfort the distressed raven-haired teen. She glanced around and saw Sakura's father looking troubled. She also saw Touya, Yukito and Nakuru looking down at the floor, worry evident in their eyes. She spied Kero sticking out of Tomoyo's pocket where he slipped in when he got the chance. Even though Kero looked like a stuffed animal, he was a living thing and he worried most for Sakura. She sighed again and saw Syaoran. Syaoran was her favorite cousin and she used to have feelings for him. She saw how troubled he looked. He loved Sakura very much even if he wouldn't admit it. She went to him and sat down in the chair beside him.

  "Sakura-chan will be all right for sure," Meiling assured her cousin.

Syaoran nodded before looking at the door to the room where his beloved lay.

'Sakura, onegai be all right!'

In the meantime, Sakura was oblivious to the state she was in, let alone her family and friends' concern for her. She wasn't exactly in the world she always knew and loved. Her body was present there but her mind and soul drifted. It drifted to a whole new world, a world in between that of the living and dead.

~#####~

Sakura opened her eyes. She saw a vast expanse of still water in front of her. She turned around and saw fields overflowing with all kinds of flowers. There were trees and other plants just right of the field, and a meadow with different animals frolicking about stood opposite of the trees. Sakura looked up at the beautiful blue sky that stretched all around and at the radiant sun beating down on this new world with warmth that spread throughout one's whole body. A soft breeze played with Sakura's hair and floated around creating the lovely feel of the place.

Sakura was amazed at the wondrous sight. It was as if she stepped into paradise. She curiously looked around the place and decided to walk a little. She headed towards the flowers. As she came closer, she spotted a path in between the rows of flowers. She walked on this path while looking at the different kinds of flowers. There were marigolds, daisies, lilacs, roses, carnations, and many other sorts of flowers. The field stretched farther than Sakura could see. She stared in wonder at the dazzling colors displayed by these beauties. She decided to look at the animals and stepped off the path before heading towards the beasts.

~#####~

On the other hand, rain started to pour in Tomoeda. The rain matched the moods of everyone present, Fujitaka, Touya, Yukito, Nakuru, Syaoran and the others. They were all gloomy and depressed, at the same time worried for Sakura's health. They were all nervous wrecks and the only thing they could do was pray that Sakura would be all right.

~#####~

Sakura neared the meadow and spotted a herd of buffalos heading towards her. She moved out of their way and saw some zebras farther north. She looked around some more and spotted a tree filled with monkeys; and apes, gorillas and baboons walking beneath them. She also spotted lions sunbathing on rocks nearby. The sound of trumpets blowing warned her of the presence of elephants farther on. She saw more animals in that place than she could ever identify.

She turned around and went to the place filled with trees and other plants. As she stepped in the midst of the plants, a cool breeze brushed past her. She could hear the rustling of leaves and the soft sound of crickets and other small insects in the grass. She kept on walking deeper into the forest. She ducked beneath overhanging branches and stepped over vines strewn around the forest floor or roots of large trees. She looked around her surroundings when she heard a familiar sound. She headed towards the sound and spotted a spring with water flowing into it from a crack in the rocks.

She splashed some water on her face and let the clear sparkling liquid roll down her cheeks. She enjoyed the feel of the cool water before looking around her surroundings. Trees and other plants adorned the glade she was in and rocks of all shapes and sizes surrounded the spring. She looked up and saw a thin ray of sunlight coming through the branches of tall trees. She knew she was supposed to be afraid because she didn't know where she was but the fear just wasn't strong enough to overcome the wonder and amazement she felt about this place.

She stood up again and started walking some more. She headed past the spring and entered a place that looked much like the place she was in before reaching the hidden glade. She walked on even though she wasn't sure where exactly she was heading. She passed trees that bore fruits of all sorts, plants of odd shapes, flowers of al kinds of scents, plants of different natures. She walked onward trying to take in all the wondrous things she saw. Suddenly, she came out of the forest. Bright sunlight blinded her momentarily as she looked around the new place she stepped into.

~#####~

Everyone back in Tomoeda was still in the state of depression. The rain, lightning and thunder weren't of any help too. All it did was make them even more miserable than ever. Tomoyo and Meiling already fell asleep a long time ago, and Nakuru could feel the strength leave her body. She was about to collapse when Eriol told her to take his seat and sleep too. She nodded and dozed off. The boys were still as fidgety as ever though. Touya and Syaoran couldn't keep still. Both of them kept taking turns in pacing back and forth in front of the room Sakura was in. Worry was evident on all their faces and it looked like it wasn't going to vanish in a while.

~#####~

Pink petals flew around Sakura as she strained to look forward. She caught a petal in her hand and stared at it in shock. It was a sakura petal. She stared at her surroundings and saw the many sakura trees. In between all these trees lay a path partly covered with the many sakura petals. She carefully walked down this path as petals brushed her skin. A cool breeze blew the petals around her as she walked on and a beautiful scent surrounded this place. She smiled in spite of the situation she was in. Suddenly, a large shadow loomed before her. It was a big sakura tree, bigger than all the rest, and it rested on top of a small hill. As she drew closer, a smaller shadow beneath the tree could be seen. Curiously, Sakura walked on.

Drawing nearer to the tree, Sakura glimpsed familiar midnight blue hair and sapphire eyes behind small round glasses. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that the shadow in front of her was Eriol. Then she noticed the shadow's tall lean physique and the long dark blue robe it wore over a dark-colored shirt and pants. She then realized who the person was.

"Clow Reed, the Creator of the Clow Cards," Sakura whispered. She had only met him a few times before and all her experiences were very informative on her part. She was amazed that he would once again appear to her. She walked closer. Suddenly, Clow Reed turned.

He turned to face the surprised auburn-haired girl. At first, he seemed to be looking past her then he spoke to her in a soft voice.

"Ah, the new Card Mistress, or would you prefer if I call you by your name, Sakura," the tall man asked with a hint of amusement in his voice at the same time a twinkle in his sapphire eyes.

"W-whatever you call me will be fine," Sakura answered shyly.

"Good girl," he said as he placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair, "So, may I ask what brings you here, child?"

Sakura was shocked, "I thought you brought me here."

"Ah, but only people who have the desire to come here do. You must have some reason for coming here that even you are not sure of," he replied before chuckling softly.

Sakura was embarrassed, "I don't know."

"Oh, but you do. You just aren't aware of it."

Sakura thought hard. What could she desire that would have brought her here?

'Why would I come here? Where is here in the first of place?'

"Clow-san, where are we?"

"We are in a world in between the world you live in and where I live in."

"Hoe?"

Clow Reed chuckled again before explaining, "You live in a world where everyone is alive and can breathe, I have experienced that world but I cannot live there again so I went to a world where we only have souls and no solid form. In other words, you are from the world of the living and I am from the world of the dead. This world is between these two worlds. This world is often called the World Where Soul Meet or as I like to call it, the World Where Destinies Entwine. In short, my curious little pupil, it is called the Palette. Its name was taken from the wooden board painters use to mix colors together to form one distinct color. It is a unique place in its own sense really."

Sakura stared up at the tall figure before looking straight ahead again and silently repeating the name of this strange place, "The Palette."

Clow Reed looked down at Sakura and smiled.

"Have you found out the reason you are here, little one?"

"Iie."

Sakura thought hard. She tried to think of all sorts of reasons but everything that came into her head was either irrelevant or totally way off the subject. No matter what she thought of, it all seemed like useless reasons for her to come here. She sighed softly and she suddenly remembered something.

"The light…"

The magician smiled at Sakura and said, "Ah yes, the light – the Light of Importance."

"The Light of Importance," Sakura said tentatively.

"Yes, it is called so because it signifies the most important feeling or being/s to a person. It also signifies the importance of the person to others."

"But then, why is there darkness around it?"

"The darkness represents all the hardships that person will have to pass for these feelings or beings," he looked down at Sakura and smiled.

Sakura was still looking straight ahead, deep in thought. She slowly turned to look at Clow Reed.

"Will you tell me what this light represents for me," Sakura questioned.

Clow Reed smiled and replied, "You must find out for yourself, child."

Sakura nodded.

"I believe it is time for you to return, isn't it," Clow Reed asked suddenly.

"Return? Return where?"

"Back to your world. People are worried about you, Card Mistress," he addressed her formally.

Sakura just looked at him. The tall man smiled at her again.

"We shall see each other again. Soon I hope. I enjoyed our little chat here."

Sakura nodded and suddenly felt herself falling backward. The scenery in front of her was vanishing. She could no longer see Clow Reed or the sakura trees. She couldn't feel the soft breeze caress her face. Suddenly, there was only black.

~#####~

She slowly opened her eyes. She saw blurry images in front of her. As she slowly focused on the images, she could hear soft words being spoken. She couldn't make out what they were and then, suddenly the world seemed to become clearer. She could see tall people in white suits standing over here. They had white caps that looked like shower caps covering their hair, and they wore what looked like white cloth covering their mouths. At least that's what it looked like from Sakura's point of view. She couldn't fully understand what they were talking about. She only heard bits and pieces like "call", "family", "alive", and "successful".

What was happening actually, was that doctors were surrounding Sakura trying to see if she could still live when she suddenly opened her eyes. They were shocked at first then they were overjoyed. They were talking to each other and telling the nurse that was watching to fetch Syaoran and the others and tell them that Sakura was alive and that the operation was successful.

Of course, Sakura was still a little dazed since she just woke up so she couldn't understand what was happening. But as sleep wore off, she could make out her surroundings. She observed that she was in a white room, fully polished. She noticed plenty of stuff lying around the place. There was a small table cart that had all kinds of tools in it used for operations. She also noticed that it was raining outside. No one was in the room with her when she decided to get up.

She tried to sit up but felt a pain in her side. She looked down and for the first time, she noticed she was in a white shirt and pants. When she lifted her shirt a little bit, she noticed the stitch marks on her side. She figured that they had stitched her to close the wound the boy had made. When she remembered the boy, she put on a face of utter disgust. She sighed and tried to pull herself up again. This time, she forced herself to get up even with the pain. She got out of the bed and walked carefully to the window, holding on to the wall for fear she might collapse. As she stared out, she remembered her visit to Clow Reed.

"The Palette," she whispered.

Suddenly, the door opened to admit a certain amber-eyed teen. He was the first to get there and when he saw Sakura by the window staring out, he ran to her. He stopped suddenly though when he saw the thoughtful look on Sakura's face.

"Sakura?"

Sakura looked up and a cocky grin spread across her face.

"Syaoran-kun!"

She hugged Syaoran and Syaoran hugged her back taking in the distinct scent of cherry blossoms. He smiled as he inwardly sighed in relief.

"I missed you so much, Syaoran-kun!"

"Yeah, I missed you too. Daijoubu ka (are you all right)?"

"Hai!"

"Hontoni (really)?"

"Honto (really)!"

"Yokatta (I'm glad)."

Syaoran just held on to Sakura, hugging her like they wouldn't be able to do so ever again. Sakura didn't mind though. She was doing the same thing as Sakura hid a small smile when she buried her face in his shirt.

Unfortunately, their wonderful moment was broken since the rest of Syaoran's party arrived. They all came barging into the room as Sakura and Syaoran hastily broke away. Each one of them went to Sakura and asked her if she was all right. She assured them that she was perfectly fine. They forced her into bed anyway and told her to get as much rest as possible. She grinned up at them and obediently followed.

As she climbed into bed, everyone else was trying to decide on who would watch over her. Touya insisted that he should stay with her since he was her brother but Fujitaka stopped him saying he, Yukito and Nakuru had tests the next day. Tomoyo, Eriol and Meiling each said that Syaoran should watch over her, but Touya wouldn't allow Syaoran to stay alone with his little sister. Unfortunately, Touya was overruled. Everyone else agreed that Syaoran should stay with Sakura and Touya couldn't do a thing about it. He sighed in defeat and glared at Syaoran before leaving the room with everyone following. Syaoran looked back at Sakura and smiled. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing normally. She slowly turned around as her back faced Syaoran. He quietly pulled a chair and sat by Sakura's bedside, pulling the blanket to her chin since it fell down to her elbows not too long ago.

 Unknown to Syaoran, Sakura had been awake the whole time. She heard them arguing on who would stay with her and she felt Syaoran lift the blanket. She was grateful for their concern but more things occupied her mind that their concern wasn't taken into much consideration.

'What exactly does the Light of Importance represent for me and what are the obstacles will I have to pass to protect my "light"?'

She couldn't think straight and different thoughts entered her head all at once.

'Why is that redheaded boy after me? What are the hardships I have to face? Is that boy one of them? Is that what Clow-san meant? And when will I see him again? When will all my questions be answered?'

Questions just kept coming into Sakura's head that she couldn't sleep at all. These questions bothered Sakura and for some anonymous reason, she felt that they were all connected somehow. And she felt that trouble was just around the corner. As she turned around in the bed, she came face to face with the sleeping form of Syaoran.

'He's probably been awake since a long time ago. He must have been really worried about me. I wonder if…'

She smiled to herself and brushed a stray lock of hair that fell over Syaoran's face before standing up and quietly walking to the window. She looked out as drops of rain hit the pane of glass and noticed that it was a full moon today. The moon was very visible even with the rain clouds scattered across the sky. She sighed as the questions in her head suddenly reappeared.

Syaoran had been watching Sakura for a while when he suddenly felt the strain of sleep on his body. He forced himself to keep his eyes open but the lack of sleep was overwhelming and soon he dropped softly on the side of Sakura's bed. When he woke up, it was the middle of the night. He noticed Sakura wasn't in bed and he was about to panic when he noticed her sitting by the window. He caught sight of slight shivers running up and down her body as he took the blanket from the bed and draped it over her shoulders.

Sakura was deep in thought when she suddenly felt cold gusts of wind brush past her. She suddenly noticed the cold air surrounding her and she shivered. She rubbed her arms for warmth and was about to turn back and climb into bed when she felt a cloth fall on her shoulders. She looked up and saw concerned amber orbs. She smiled knowing almost immediately who it was.

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun," Sakura said in a soft voice.

Syaoran nodded before asking, "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about something."

"What was it?"

Sakura was silent for a while before replying, "Nandemunayo (nothing). Forget I said anything."

Syaoran was curious as to what Sakura was thinking about and was about to ask some more but decided against it. She'd tell him what it was when she wanted to.

He nodded to her before saying, "You really should be getting back to bed, you know. You need the rest."

She looked at him before obediently following.

Once Sakura was in bed, Syaoran covered her with the blanket before taking his position beside her. He smiled as he saw her slowly drifting to sleep. She mumbled something but he couldn't understand what it was.

"Nani (what)?"

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun," Sakura murmured loud enough for Syaoran to hear before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Syaoran just smiled at her as he watched the sleeping goddess before him. He turned to the window for just a moment before turning back to Sakura.

'What's bothering you Sakura?'

**Syvonair****: Gomenasai for this really short chapter! Really, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for it to be this short, it's just that I was having problems with what to write. I'll make the next chap a lot better! I promise! And I'm so sorry for taking a long time to post this too. Please forgive me. Oh yeah, Kinomoto-san was called away for a meeting in the middle of the story so he left a while ago in case you're wondering. Oh, I'm begging you to please review my story and if you can, try to tell this to others 'coz not much people review it. Please? I also wanted to tell you I didn't edit this chap unlike the previous ones 'coz no one's actually told me if there's a problem with this chap and I can't find much errors. If you spot one, tell me so in your review and I'll try and fix it. Thanks again. Anyway, once again gomen (sorry) for the super short chap! I'll type up chap 4 soon so please don't be mad! Don't forget to review! :)**


	4. The First Victims and Memories Surface

**Syvonair****: KONICHIWA!!! TADAIMA (I'M BACK)!!! *Snicker***

**Meiling****: YO!**

**Syvonair****: HOW ARE YOU GUYS?**

Meiling: YEAH, SYV-CHAN HASN'T BEEN UPDATING RECENTLY SO ALL OF US HERE WANNA KNOW WHATCHA ALL BEEN UP TO!

**Syvonair****: Okay, since I think you are all probably deaf by now, me and Meiling-chan will tone down. *Giggle* so, like she said, what have you guys been up to? Gomen for not updating sooner, it's just that my school is starting and I'm so excited!**

**Meiling****: Yeah, she's a complete weirdo! Who would actually be excited for school?**

**Syv**** I'll use Syv starting this chap 'coz it kinda gets tiring if I have to keep writing Syvonair. I just wanted you guys to know that you can call me that too. It's sort of like a nickname. ^^: Hey! I can't help it! I miss my friends! I haven't seen them in like 2 ½ months! So sue me for getting excited to see them again after such along while!**

**Meiling****: Good idea! I'll sue you!**

**Syv****: *vein mark starts appearing* Then I wouldn't be able to update this story!**

**Meiling****: Oh yeah…oh well! I could update it!**

**Syv****: AS IF!!! Anyway, I'm gonna get on with the thank you list before some loudmouth here delays it any longer.**

**Meiling****: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Syv****: *ignores Meiling* So, I would like to thank the following for reviewing my story.**

**            Anonymous/rosalind**

**Enchantress Azure**

**            arrow-card- you didn't have to repeat your review so many times. ^^;;;**

**            Anonymous/michelle- I was wondering what happened to you. You didn't review for the second chap and I thought you lost interest in my story. ^^ I'm glad you're back!**

**            Sakura G**

**            Anonymous/cool kagome**

**            Anonymous/sakura princess**

**Syv****: So that's done. Now what's next? *Thoughtful expression* Ano… *realizes someone is screaming* Oh Meiling-chan, nani (what)?**

**Meiling****: *face is purple* I WAS TALKING TO YOU!**

**Syv****: ^^; *laughs nervously* Gomen Meiling-chan! L-let's say the disclaimer shall we?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the CCS characters. I didn't steal them either! I just umm…borrowed them…yeah borrowed them! That's it! So don't sue me, I didn't do nothing bad!**

**Meiling****: *muttering* Yeah right…**

**Syv****: Anyways, do you think it's time to start the story?**

**Readers: YEAH!!!**

**Syv****: Okay, let's start!**

(Translation) ~only for uncommon words

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Author note

**In the last chapter:**_Syaoran__ just smiled at her as he watched the sleeping goddess before him. He turned to the window for just a moment before turning back to Sakura. 'What's bothering you Sakura?'_

Sakura had stayed in the hospital for a week so the doctors could check on her and make sure she was really ready to leave. She did get injured pretty badly so they were unsure if it was a wise decision to let her leave so early. But Sakura didn't like to stay in the hospital for very long. After all her mother did die in a hospital bed similar to the one she was in, so she convinced them she was fine and they finally agreed to let her go.

Sakura had just arrived home and was staring at the outside of her home, enjoying the feel of being back home. Syaoran had walked her home and was insisting on staying until he made sure Sakura was safely inside, but she told him to go home already. After all, he had watched over her the whole week and Meiling was probably waiting for his return. And, she told him, what could happen? She was just on the front step of her home. Nothing bad could possibly happen to her.

'Yeah, nothing bad could possibly happen,' Sakura thought as she reached for the doorknob.

Suddenly, Sakura felt an unknown yet familiar aura. She whipped around searching for any signs of the person who wielded this dark aura. She couldn't quite remember where she felt this aura before as she looked around alert for any signs of danger.

Soon, a shadow appeared before Sakura. At first, it was just some dark void but it slowly started to shape itself. Right before Sakura's eyes, the void formed a head, then a neck, followed by the body, and lastly, feet. The dark void soon became solid and took in colours.

When the transformation was complete, what was once a black shapeless shadow was now the redheaded boy who put Sakura in the hospital in the first place.

"Omae (you)," Sakura muttered.

"Hai, Card Mistress. It is I, Xue."

"Xue… What do you want from me?"

The redheaded boy who called himself Xue sighed before turning his gaze back to Sakura.

"How many times must I repeat myself," he asked before smirking and saying, "Come with me to my Master."

"Iie! I won't come with you!"

"Iie? So you don't care about your dad and brother?"

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, "What about 'touchan and 'niichan? What did you do to them?"

Seeing as he got Sakura's attention, Xue put his pointer finger on his chin in a thinking manner before looking up and saying, "Hmmm…whatever are you talking about?"

"Don't fool around with me! Return them now!"

"Ah, ah, ah! You have to come with me first or you won't see them again," Xue smirked.

Sakura looked at him suspiciously, "How do I know if you'll even return them?"

"You don't. You'll just have to try it if you want to see them again."

Sakura glared at him, unsure of what she should do. He laughed an evil and cold laugh, mocking Sakura.

"I'll give you until sunset to decide, Cherry Blossom. Meet me at the Penguin Park once you've decided. Until then," with that, the redhead vanished in the blink of an eye.

Sakura glared at the spot the boy had stood just a moment ago before her eyes softened and she burst into tears. She sat down on the front step sobbing uncontrollably. Suddenly, warm hands wrapped around her as she looked up. She saw concerned amethyst eyes staring back at her accompanied by a yellow orange ball with wings.

Inside the Kinomoto Residence, Sakura was sitting on the couch hugging her knees crying. Tomoyo and Kero had reduced it to silent sobbing after constant words of comfort. Tomoyo had called Eriol, Syaoran and Meiling the moment she got Sakura to sit on the couch. She was rubbing Sakura's back, trying to console her while waiting for their three friends to arrive. Soon, the doorbell rang. Tomoyo looked at Sakura, unsure if it was wise to leave her alone. Deciding it would only be for a short while and she was with Kero anyway, she hurried to the door and let the three teens outside in to the house. As soon as the three teens were inside and the door closed securely behind them, Tomoyo hurriedly explained the situation.

"I was on my way to visit Sakura right after you called, Li-kun. I wanted to make sure she was fine and at the same time return Kero-chan. When I was near, I saw someone sitting on Sakura-chan's front step. I hurried toward the person and I found out that the person was a girl. I heard the person crying and I thought it was just some homeless orphan or something. When I wrapped my hands around the girl, she looked up and I recognized Sakura-chan. I brought her inside and I called you right after. I tried to get her to tell me what was wrong but she just keeps crying and won't answer me."

As soon as they all heard Tomoyo's explanation, they all ran to the living room where Sakura was still sitting on the couch in the same position Tomoyo had last seen her doing with Kero staring at his Mistress. Her sobbing increased a little but otherwise, she didn't look too bad. Syaoran was the first to go to Sakura. Sakura looked up, not recognizing immediately who was in front of her. When realizing it was Syaoran, Sakura's feet dropped to the ground as she hugged Syaoran's waist sobbing into his shirt.

Syaoran, surprised at first by Sakura actions, was unsure what to do when he unconsciously put his arms around Sakura. Tomoyo ran to Sakura followed by Meiling then Eriol. They tried to comfort her, at the same time, trying to get her to say what has gotten her so upset. Sakura didn't respond and just kept crying as they all looked at her worriedly.

When Sakura's sobbing finally decreased, they asked her to explain to them what happened. Sakura slowly looked at them and they all thought she was going to cry again when they saw her eyes glaze over with fresh tears.

"Xue…took…'touchan…'niichan…must go to him…if I want to see…them again…decide by…sunset…Penguin Park."

At first, they didn't seem to understand what she said since she was talking in a soft voice. She tried to repeat it a little louder without bursting into tears. Unfortunately, a tear escaped as it slid down her face. Syaoran looked at her with concern and sympathy as he wiped the tear away with his hand. Sakura looked up at him forcing a smile. It was a poor attempt though, and it looked as if she was going to burst into tears but she managed to contain them.

Once all of them had understood what happened, they all looked at each other thinking of a way to help out Sakura. They were deep in thought when Meiling asked a question.

"Sakura-chan, who is Xue?"

"The redheaded boy I fought with last time," was Sakura's answer.

Meiling's eyes widened in surprise as she cried out, "Him!"

Syaoran growled in anger as he thought to himself, 'that guy is gonna pay! Why won't he leave Sakura alone? What does he want with her?'

Kero barred his teeth and let out a low growl voicing out Syaoran's thoughts, "That guy is so dead when I get my ha-paws on him! Why is he attacking Sakura in the first place?"

Eriol had on a grim expression and Tomoyo was clutching his hand tightly. He softly patted Tomoyo's hand as if assuring her that everything will be all right in the end.

They were too deep in thought that they didn't notice Sakura's sobbing had reduced to hiccups. She slowly got up and everyone looked at her questioningly. She headed to the kitchen mumbling something about tea when Tomoyo got up saying she'd help her. They all stared at her, concern written all over their faces.

In the kitchen, Sakura was persuading Tomoyo to go back and that she would make the tea herself. Tomoyo, on the other hand, said she wanted to help.

"Sakura-chan, let me help you!"

"Iie, I want to do this alone so I can get my mind off certain things. Onegai Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo wasn't sure if she should agree. She made a quick decision then answered Sakura.

"Okay, are you sure you'll be all right alone?"

"Hai."

"Be careful then. And call me if you need any help, okay?"

"Hai, arigatou Tomoyo-chan."

"Dou itashimashite (you're welcome)," was Tomoyo's reply before she left.

Sakura smiled at her friend before proceeding to get the necessary ingredients to make the tea. But Sakura had lied about making the tea alone to get her mind off the matter at hand. She wanted to get Tomoyo out of the way so she could escape without any of them noticing. She hurriedly made the tea and placed the teacups and teapot on a tray. She then hid from view and pulled out her star key. She silently transformed it into the star staff and pulled out a card.

"Mirror," Sakura whispered before making her staff touch the card.

A huge mirror appeared before Sakura. In the mirror was the reflection of a girl of about Sakura's age with long hair flowing all around her and wearing a strange garment. The girl in the mirror slowly took a step forward and when the girl was fully out of the mirror, a girl who looked exactly like Sakura appeared. Everything about her was the same as Sakura. Every fabric of Sakura's clothes was also on the girl and every strand of the girl's hair perfectly matched Sakura. Sakura smiled satisfied.

"Mirror, serve the tea to them when I leave and try to be sad and just listen to what they say. Don't tell them who you are and don't tell them where I went, okay?"

"Hai, demo… will you be all right?"

"Daijoubu! Try not to let them notice the switch yet. They'll probably notice it when I'm far away already. Turn into your card form when they leave to look for me, okay?"

"Hai, kioskete (take care)."

Sakura smiled at the card's concern. Even though it was just a card, it was her friend.

"Arigatou Mirror," with that she left through the window.

Once Mirror couldn't see her mistress, she took the tray and entered the living room. The four teens were talking of a solution to Sakura's problem and they were all deep in thought that they didn't notice the switch. When Tomoyo saw Sakura carrying the tray, she hurried to help. The two girls put the tray on the table before serving tea to the others.

'Something doesn't seem right,' Eriol thought to himself.

"Arigatou Sakura-chan," Meiling said oblivious to the real identity of the person in front of her.

Syaoran nodded his gratitude before smiling at her not knowing it was someone else. Eriol smiled at Tomoyo as she served him his tea. They all didn't notice a change in the person they all loved. Sakura-or should I say the Mirror card-smiled inwardly knowing at the rate they were going, Sakura would be far from here.

The four teens, besides the Mirror, and Kero were thinking of possible solutions to the problem. The Mirror took on Sakura's earlier position hugging her knees all the while pretending to be sad, though not much of pretend anymore when she realized that one of the people taken was Touya. If you guys didn't know, in the series the Mirror card has a strange attraction to Touya. Not a love attraction, just a friendly one. 

'Sakura,' Syaoran thought as he looked at the girl all huddled up on the other side of the couch.

That's when Syaoran noticed something. Sakura seemed different. She looked exactly like Sakura even with the tearstains on her cheeks but something was different. He tried to see Sakura's aura when he noticed it.

Everyone else was thinking of a solution to Sakura's dilemma when Syaoran stood up suddenly. They looked up at him questioningly.

"Where is Sakura," Syaoran demanded as he walked to the girl.

The Mirror card was shocked. She saw Syaoran looking at her a while ago but she didn't know that he already figured it out.

Eriol stood up too after checking her aura before saying, "He's right. You aren't Sakura-san, you're the Mirror card. We'd like to know where Sakura-san is. We're worried for her."

The Mirror card got up and smiled at them before shaking her head.

"My Mistress said that I'm not to tell you where she went. Gomenasai."

Syaoran stared at the Mirror card for a moment before turning around and running to the door. He exited the house in a hurry, the others right behind him. When they were all gone, the Mirror card turned back into its card form flying to Sakura.

Syaoran, on the other hand, was hurrying to Penguin Park where he knew Sakura would be. Eriol moved alongside him with the girls and Kero trailing behind.

"It's almost sunset, we have to hurry," Syaoran instructed.

Eriol nodded his head before smirking and saying, "My half daughter is very smart. Using the Mirror card to give her time to escape."

"SMART? She could have told us! If something happens to her, I'll…I'll…ah," Syaoran was frustrated.

When they reached Penguin Park, they saw Sakura standing there with her star staff out and Xue standing in front of her, sword ready.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around smiling, as if expecting them. The two boys quickly ran to Sakura all the while summoning their weapons, while Kero turned into his true form teeth barred. Yue appeared a little while later sensing his Mistress was in trouble. The two girls hid by the bushes with Tomoyo capturing everything on video and Meiling sweat dropping.

"You shouldn't have come," Sakura said in a soft voice.

"And why shouldn't we? You're our friend and we don't make friends fight alone," Syaoran answered while glaring at Xue.

Eriol nodded at this before adding, "After all, someone here lo…"

He wasn't able to complete his statement since Syaoran covered his mouth knowing almost immediately what he was gonna say. Sakura was confused though.

"Hoe? What did you say, Eriol-kun?"

"Nandemunayo (nothing) Sakura-san," was his amused reply.

Sakura was still confused but decided there were more important things at hand. She glanced back at Xue who was smirking at them. She glared at him, disgusted by his smug attitude. She just wanted to wipe the smug expression off his face.

"Where is 'touchan and 'niichan? What did you do to them? Show them to me," Sakura demanded.

Xue smirked, "Fine, fine! I'll show them to you. Demo, you cannot have them until you decide to come with me."

Sakura glared at him in reply. His grin seemed to have widened seeing as how Sakura was helpless. With a flick of his fingers, Touya and Fujitaka appeared. They were tied to a post unconscious.

"Otouchan, oniichan!"

Sakura was about to run to them when Xue stepped in front of her. He smirked and his sword materialized in his hand. Sakura jumped back and brought out a card using it to transform her staff into a sword before glaring at him.

At first, neither moved. They just glared at each other and trying to decide who would make the first move. Then Sakura suddenly charged, sword above her head. Xue had raised his sword in order to block the attack. He grinned for what seemed the millionth time before pushing her and jumping backwards. He dashed towards her at an incredible speed. Sakura wasn't that surprised at his speed considering she had already fought him two times. She brought out another card.

"Dash!"

Sakura matched his speed and she blocked his attack. He kept attacking and she blocked in return. They both jumped away from the other before charging again. Xue thrust his sword at Sakura as she dodged it running around him. She raised her sword and was about to hit him when he sped away from where she was standing. Sakura was just about to turn around when she heard a laugh behind her that made her shiver. She froze in her place fearing for the worst. Suddenly, she heard the sound of metal colliding echo throughout the park.

Sakura turned around to find Syaoran blocking Xue's sword. He stopped the sword from touching Sakura. She glanced at him worriedly.

"Akiramenai (don't give up) Sakura," Syaoran said through gritted teeth.

Sakura looked at him before replying, "Hai!"

Her fear was replaced with determination. She looked at Syaoran for a moment.

"Gomenasai Syaoran-kun," Sakura said loud enough for Syaoran to hear before pushing him out of the way at the same time jumping away too, "None of you are allowed to interrupt anymore. I'll do this on my own."

Sakura smiled at all of them before facing her opponent again. She bent down into a fighting stance before charging at him, sword ready for a thrust. That's when she noticed it. There was something in Xue's eyes that seemed different.

Syaoran rolled on the ground stopping beside Eriol. He had heard Sakura but he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to let her fight him alone. He was about to run to her when Eriol stopped him.

"Sakura-san doesn't want us to help her so we shouldn't try to," Eriol said in a firm voice.

"Demo, Syaoran protested.

"Let's help Sakura-san out in another way," was the calm reply.

"How?"

Eriol looked at the place where Touya and Fujitaka were, unconscious. Syaoran followed his gaze wondering what he meant. Once Syaoran saw where the magician's eyes rested, he understood. They looked at each other in understanding as they walked into the shelter of the trees.

No one else noticed the boys' disappearance. Sakura was too preoccupied with Xue and so was he. Yue and Keroberos were taut with fear for their Mistress. Meiling was watching Sakura in awe as Tomoyo caught all that happened on tape.

"Die Card Mistress!"

Sakura was fighting for her life as she blocked each of his attacks. She was still wondering what was different about him as she was suddenly pushed back. She immediately focused on beating him. She had to think of a strategy.

'How? How can I beat him?'

Sakura racked her brains for a solution. She had to beat him if she wanted her dad and brother back. She was slowly moving back as each hit by Xue's blade came in contact with her own.

Syaoran and Eriol, on the other hand, were moving stealthily in the cover of the trees surrounding the park towards the two unconscious figures on the other end. They hid their auras in case Xue took notice of their disappearance. They could hear the sound of metal colliding as they moved closer to their target. They had to pass many obstacles such as hiding in between trees, ducking under overhanging branches, and jumping over roots of big trees all in silence. They moved closer and closer to their destination with each step they took. After countless obstacles, they made it to the clump of trees just behind the two unconscious captives. They moved closer to the posts, careful not to be seen by Xue.

Once close enough, Eriol and Syaoran cut the bonds that held the two captive quickly and quietly. As Syaoran was cutting Touya's bonds, he woke up to see Sakura fighting some boy he didn't know. He was about to shout to Sakura when Syaoran noticed him and clamped his hand over the older boy's mouth. Angered by this, Touya would have kicked Syaoran but Syaoran quickly whispered to him that if he made a sound, Sakura could die. Hesitating at first, Touya finally agreed to keep quiet as the two crawled into the safety of the trees. Eriol quickly followed with a semi-conscious Fujitaka.

As sleep and weariness finally left the two older boys completely, Eriol and Syaoran explained the situation, admitting hesitantly about Sakura's and their involvement with the Clow Cards and all. As soon as they finished, Fujitaka was shocked but thanked them for telling him the truth. Touya, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit surprised. Syaoran was curious as to why that was so.

"Aren't you surprised about it all," Syaoran asked.

"I knew," was Touya's calm reply.

"How?"

At this Touya just smirked and didn't say anything. Before Syaoran could press the issue any further, Eriol said that they should head back to the others. The other three nodded as they silently retraced their steps to where Tomoyo and Meiling were hiding.

Tomoyo and Meiling were glad that they were all right and they gladly offered the two older ones to stay with them. Before another word was said, Yue and Kero appeared beside the girls.

"Kero-chan, Yue-san, you're not supposed to show yourselves," Tomoyo said hastily.

"It's all right. They know," Eriol said gently.

Tomoyo looked at him in surprise before slowly turning her head to see Fujitaka glancing fondly at Sakura's guardians.

"So you are the ones responsible for keeping Sakura-san safe. Arigatou guzaimas (thank you very much)," Fujitaka said sincerely.

Kero and Yue both nodded their acknowledgement before Yue turned to Touya.

"Glad to see you again," Touya said, half grinning.

Yue nodded in response before leaving the shelter of the trees to return to the battlefield. Meanwhile, Kero looked at Touya.

"I knew there was something funny about Sakura's doll. I have powers sort of," Touya said to Kero as if answering an unspoken question.

"That woman, Mizuki Kaho, also," was his reply.

"Hai."

Kero nodded to him before following after Yue. The four teenagers all looked at Touya with surprise however Fujitaka seemed undisturbed. He just smiled at Touya in understanding as Eriol and Syaoran both got up.

"We're sorry but we must help our friends. Please stay here so you may be safe," Eriol said in a neutral voice while nodding to Syaoran.

Syaoran left the safety of the bushes followed by Eriol. The remaining four still hiding in the bushes peeked out to watch the scene before them.

While they were talking, Sakura was having a hard time trying to think of a way to beat Xue at the same time save her dad and brother. She was having difficulty in blocking Xue's attacks as it became stronger with each hit. Sakura jumped back before pulling out another card.

"Power! Fight!"

A pink aura surrounded Sakura as the cards gave her power. She charged at Xue again, their swords colliding. This time, Sakura was the one pushing Xue backwards. She pushed even harder as he tried to stop himself from moving any farther. Sakura took that chance as she tripped him. He rolled away as soon as he came in contact with the ground. Sakura charged for him again trying to hit him. He raised his sword in attempts to block her attack as her blade came into contact with his. She pushed him down with the strength of power as she kicked his sword out of his grasp where it landed a few feet away with the blade stuck in the ground.

She put the tip of her blade by his throat threateningly.

"Return 'touchan and 'niichan," Sakura said in a firm voice.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to face whoever had spoken. Syaoran reached where Sakura was standing.

"Kinomoto-san and Touya-san are with Meiling and Tomoyo already."

Sakura smiled at him before facing Xue again. Unfortunately, she was too slow. She had given Xue time to trip her. She fell on Syaoran as Xue rolled away from her. He jumped up and grabbed his sword before facing her.

Sakura had gotten up and was facing Xue, sword ready. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed a new emotion from when she first met him. She couldn't quite place it. Before she could find out what it was, Xue spoke.

"Hmmm…you have gotten better since the last time Card Mistress. I was too easy on you. I look forward to seeing you again."

With that Xue vanished and Tomoyo, Meiling, Fujitaka and Touya ran out of the bushes. Sakura was still looking at the place where Xue stood a moment before. When she heard her name, she turned around to see everyone running to her. She pushed Xue to the back of her mind for now. She'd figure out what was different about him sometime else.

Sakura smiled at her four friends and two guardians before hugging Fujitaka. Touya was standing beside her smirking. She was glad that the two of them were fine. Syaoran and the others just watched her, happy for Sakura. That's when Sakura remembered her staff was still out so with the cards that had returned to their original form in her hand. She grinned sheepishly at Fujitaka and Touya.

"So, I guess you know already," Sakura said.

"Hai," was Fujitaka's reply.

She nodded before speaking for the others, "I think it's time we go home, ne?"

They all nodded in return as Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol transformed their weapons into their inconspicuous state while Kero changed back into his false form and dived into Sakura's pocket as Yue turned back into Yukito. Yukito didn't seem surprised at all when he found himself in the park with Fujitaka, Touya, and the four teens all there. He just nodded at them and smiled remembering his other self.

Everyone seemed happy again as they made their way to their homes. There was enthusiastic chatter as they all headed towards the Kinomoto residence first. When they arrived there, Fujitaka thanked them all as he led Touya inside the house to leave Sakura to talk with her friends. Yukito had taken a turn somewhere before the house so he wasn't there anymore.

As Sakura looked at her friends, she smiled. No matter what, her friends were always there for her. They helped her throughout everything. She was glad to have such friends.

"Gomenasai for leaving you guys without saying anything awhile ago," Sakura apologized.

"It's okay. We all know you were just trying to protect us," Tomoyo answered for them all.

"Yeah, but you should tell us next time! You can't do everything by yourself you know! We can help you," Meiling scolded.

Sakura smiled, "Hai, arigatou Meiling-chan!"

Syaoran looked at Sakura. He was glad that she was happy again. A sad face didn't suit her. He smiled at that thought. No one else but Eriol saw him and he had an idea for the soft smile on Syaoran's lips.

The three teens then said their goodbyes as they made their way home. Sakura smiled at the retreating figures. As soon as she couldn't see them anymore, she entered her house. Fujitaka and Touya had already gone to their rooms as Sakura passed saying goodnight. As soon as she reached her room, she grinned at the familiar sight of Kero sleeping on her bed. She covered the guardian with a blanket before changing into nightclothes. She closed the light as soon as she finished then went to her bed. She lay down, waiting for sleep to take over. Wind entered the open window of her room playing with her hair as she tried to fall asleep. When she closed her eyes a pair of crimson eyes formed in her mind. She bolted up in her bed remembering the foreign emotion displayed in the boy's eyes. Seeing as she wouldn't be able to get to sleep anyway, she quietly walked to her window. She looked up at the night sky filled with the merry twinkling of stars.

Meanwhile, when Sakura thought that Xue had left, he had actually just jumped on a nearby tree, hiding his aura from the unsuspecting teens below. He watched as the joyous family reunion took place. Envy found its way into his eyes as it reflected threateningly in the bright light of the full moon. Envious of what, he didn't know. He was an emotionless assassin that greatly enjoyed a kill. But now, memories of the days before he lost his emotions surfaced.

It was a sunny day that signalled a wonderful morning. A small boy of about seven with short striking blood red hair and crimson eyes that seemed to hold a dancing fire in them wearing white pants and a matching white shirt could be seen running around a beautiful meadow filled with fragrant flowers. Birds and butterflies seemed to get the infectious playfulness of the smiling boy. The flowers seemed to join in the dance too as the soft warm breeze blew petals around the air. The boy could be seen jumping up and down trying to catch them until he tripped over a hidden rock where he landed face down on the grass. When he got up, his infectious laugh filled the air. He got up again jumping in the cool breeze.

"Tiaouhuo is so genki (energetic)," a melodic voice said.

The voice belonged to a beautiful woman with striking curly red locks of hair as the boy that reached her ankle. She was fairly tall with creamy white skin and deep blue eyes that clearly stand out. She wore a bright yellow summer dress that blended with her hair and eyes making her look like a blazing fireball.

A deep voice that sounded like thunder echoing throughout the meadow replied, "Yeah, he's just like his 'kaasan when she was younger."

The voice belonged to a muscular man with sandy brown hair tied back in a ponytail and crimson eyes that brought the light into his face. He wore a sleeveless white shirt that clearly showed his muscles and dark brown pants that reached just below his ankles.

The couple, clearly the father and mother of the boy, looked at each other smiling contently. The small family seemed happy. Nothing looked as if it could destroy their happiness. Unfortunately, there was something that could destroy their happiness and it would forever stain their lives.

"Tiaouhuo! Bento (lunch)!"

"Hai 'touchan!"

The happy family sat down to eat the food they had brought with them. Excited chatter filled the air as the boy known as Tiaouhuo talked about all the things that entered his mind. Questions he wished to ask, things he wanted to know, answers he wanted to learn, and whatever entered his mind was voiced out as the couple explained what they could to the little boy. As soon as they finished eating, dark clouds formed above them.

Thinking it was going to rain, the couple took the little boy and their belongings to a nearby tree that could serve as shelter from the supposed storm. When they were all under the tree, they stared confused at the dry land. When they looked up, they saw the dark clouds gathering right above the tree they were under. Suddenly, lightning struck the place right in front of the surprised family. Thunder roared as the smoke that formed from the lightning's impact cleared. Where the lightning had stricken stood a figure cloaked in black. Nothing much could be said about this figure except for its dark cloak and golden eyes that seemed to absorb all light instead of reflecting it.

The figure then spoke in a deep loud voice that shook the earth, "This day has been predicted long before you were born. This prophecy shall now come true by my hand! Sacrifice yourselves to fulfill this prophecy!"

With that, before the young boy's very eyes his mother and father became translucent figures or so called spirits that seemed to be lifted from the ground by some ethereal force. The cloaked figure lifted his hand as a golden ball the size of an orange appeared out of nowhere. The spirits of the two figures slowly went into the golden orb as every sign of their existence vanished except for the young boy.

"'Touchan, 'kaachan… WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!!! "

The boy's eyes slowly started to dilate as the boy's hair grew longer until it reached his shoulders. The boy's shirt and pants seemed to change colour as he slowly rose from the ground. His clothes soon changed into a blackish colour and a raging fire erupted from the boy. He looked as if he were a fireball ready to burn everything in its path.

The cloaked figure stood calmly in front of the boy as his golden eyes glittered menacingly. The boy who had completed his transformation stood before the cloaked man.

The boy glared at the man before saying in a fiery voice, "Return 'touchan and 'kaachan or else you shall die."

"Die will I," the man said in an amused voice that enraged the boy even more, "Your spirit shall be mine whether you like it or not!"

"NEVER!"

Before the boy could make a move, the cloaked figure stretched out the hand with the golden orb. The orb glowed brightly as the figure recited an incantation.

"Soul and spirit,

            Body and blood,

Though merged we are not,

            With me shall you rot!

YOUR SPIRIT HAS FOUND A WORTHY OWNER YOUNG BOY!

            ME!"

Suddenly, the earth seemed to shake as the boy felt a strong force seem to enter him. He felt a heat almost unbearable inside him. He didn't know exactly how he was able to prevent himself from screaming or even standing at that. He just stood in front of the cloaked figure as his eyes slowly became heavy. Before he knew it, his world had become black.

The redheaded assassin sitting atop the tree lifted his hand to his head.

'What was that? Who were those people? I only recognize one of them, the cloaked man…he is Master.'

**Syv****: TA-DA! IT IS FINISHED!!!**

**Meiling****: FINISHED? WHAT DO YOU MEAN "FINISHED"? THIS STORY ISN'T DONE AT ALL!**

**Syv****: BAKA MEILING-CHAN! I MEANT THE CHAPTER IS FINISHED! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE STORY BEING FINISHED?**

**Meiling****: *sheepish grin* Oops…misunderstanding…**

**Syv****: *sigh* Never mind…so my faithful readers…how was it? Now you know who that guy is and I bet you can guess who the little boy in the flashback is. If you can't…WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!!!**

**Meiling****: Grrrr…Xue, huh? I'M GONNA BEAT THAT GUY SO BADLY THAT HE COULDN'T LIFT A FINGER WITHOUT SCREAMING IN PAIN!**

**Syv****: Maybe I should make Xue kill Meiling-chan…**

**Meiling****: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

**Syv****: Nothing, nothing. So don't forget to review before you go, okay?**

**Meiling****: YEAH! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW SYV-CHAN'S STORY, I'LL BEAT YOU UP!**

**Syv****: MEILING-CHAN! *Covers Meiling's mouth while laughing nervously* She didn't mean that! Honest! It's all right if you don't review. I don't mind! Really! Well, we'll go now… *drags Meiling away screaming***


	5. A New Friend or A New Enemy

**Syv****: Hello!!! I'm so sorry for the long wait!**

**Sakura: Konichiwa!!!**

**Syv****: Gomen, too, for making you all worried with that author note, I guess I was just being selfish. *Guilty look* I'm so SORRY!!!**

**Sakura: Don't worry, Syv-chan! No one's mad at you, ne minna-chan?**

**Syv****: Really?**

**Readers: NO!!!**

**Syv****: *shocked and feels like crying* Gomenasai…**

**Sakura: *glares at readers* they didn't mean that Syv-chan. No one's mad at you, I'm not mad at you.**

**Syv****: Arigatou Sakura-chan. Thanks so much for the reviews…**

**            Sapphire Princess5**

**            Anonymous/cool kagome**

**            Sakura G**

**Enchantress Azure**

**Anonymous/skyblossom**

**Animelover**** 2003**

**Anonymous/Ally**

**shiri-chan******

**Cherry Destruction**

**Anonymous/Alaina**

**Anonymous/Falcon**

**Little Sister Aryll**

**Shapeshifter******

**Atlanta-avalon1.1**

**Starian**** Princess**

**Syv****: I-I guess I'll just start the s-story n-now then. *Sniffles* A-arigatou for the r-reviews. H-here it is…**

**DISCLAIMER: I-I d-don't own CCS… *sniffle***

**(Translation) ~only for uncommon words**

**'Thoughts'**

**"Talking"**

**Author note**

**In the last chapter of The Light of Love:**_ The redheaded assassin sitting atop the tree lifted his hand to his head. 'What was that? Who were those people? I only recognize one of them, the cloaked man…he is Master.'_

            Sakura woke up to a bright Sunday morning; a great change of mood after what had taken place the night before. Sakura slowly got up from her place by the window where she had fallen asleep late last night. She changed into a simple yet beautiful sleeveless pink sundress that reached just below her knees as she tied a matching pink ribbon into her hair. She then took a small bag It's the same one as the bag she used during Movie 2 when she was in the amusement park and she first saw the Void Card and put the Sakura Cards in it before smiling and heading downstairs. She saw her father cooking breakfast and her brother by the table reading the newspaper with Kero eating candies in front of him. She remembered last night's events and smiled.

            "Ohayo!"

            Fujitaka, Touya and Kero looked at Sakura and smiled before replying with an almost same cheery note. Sakura smiled then turned to the picture of a beautiful woman with long sandy, almost greyish, hair and an elegant yellow dress on top of the table.

            "Ohayo 'kaasan!"

            Fujitaka smiled at his daughter before telling her to sit down and bringing out the food he had prepared. Touya rushed to help him as they all sat down to eat.

            "Itedakimasu (thanks for the food)!"

            They all ate heartily as they chatted on numerous things. When Sakura finished eating, she carefully placed her plate in the sink where it was Touya's turn to wash the dishes. She told them she was going out for a walk to enjoy the day as she strapped on her roller blades and skated away from her house.

            She wasn't going anywhere particularly as she skated around Tomoeda enjoying the scenery and the feeling of the warmth of the sun on her skin. She skated to Penguin Park where little kids were running around happily without a care in the world. She stayed by the slide for a while watching the little kids and their parents enjoying the weather before heading away.

She skated by her school where people were playing all sorts of different sports or just chatting on the grass watching others play. She looked around at all the happy people enjoying themselves. While she was looking around, she spotted Yamazaki and Chiharu under a tree talking. She called to them as she skated in their direction.

Chiharu heard her name being called and looked up to see Sakura skating towards them. She waved her hand to show she heard her as she stood up to welcome Sakura.

"Sakura-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I was just skating around the place when I saw you guys," Sakura explained.

"Oh! Takashi and I were just chatting. He just finished his soccer practice and I cheered him on."

Sakura smiled at this before saying, "Okay, I'll leave you guys to enjoy your time here."

"Oh no, it's okay Sakura-chan. You can stay with us if you want."

"No, it's okay. I'll just be a bother. Anyway, I'm just skating around enjoying the day so I'll leave you guys now."

"Okay then. Matashita (see you tomorrow) Sakura-chan."

"Ja ne!"

After her conversation with Chiharu, Sakura headed to the place where the different shops were and looked at a few of the items they were selling and at the people crowding around the stalls. As she was looking around, she noticed Rika and Naoko buying some stuff. She skated towards them and greeted them heartily as she curiously peeked at what they were buying. After a short conversation with them and wishing them a happy time shopping, she left them and skated around some more.

She headed to the shrine where her former teacher, Ms. Mizuki Kaho, used to stay. She saw the place where people got these slips of paper that had fortunes written on them and she remembered the time when she got a fortune there too. She giggled a little reminiscing the memory. She also saw plenty of couples walking around the shrine talking happily and families enjoying themselves as kids scurried here and there. After a last look around, Sakura left the shrine.

It was near sunset when she headed to a grove of sakura trees where she skated to a particular tree. Looking at its branches searching for any sign that someone would be up there and satisfied that there was no one, she took off her skates and placed them by the bottom of the tree before climbing up. She enjoyed this place very much. It was like her secret hideout where she could think or just enjoy the breeze. She stayed there for a long time daydreaming or just relaxing, happy that she didn't have anything stressful to do. She was enjoying the feel of the wind caressing her face when someone below shouted her name. She looked down to find familiar amber eyes twinkling as it stared up at her.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran smiled as he asked, "May I join you up there?"

"Sure!"

Syaoran climbed the tree and sat beside Sakura on a thick branch where they were hidden from view by several cherry blossoms. He stared at her fondly as he took in the enchanting smell of cherry blossoms all around him. He couldn't tell anymore where it came from, whether it was from the goddess before him or the flowers surrounding them.

Seeing Syaoran staring at her, Sakura looked at him quizzically before asking, "Doshitano (what's wrong)?"

Syaoran, nervous at being caught staring, looked away blushing madly and stammered, "N-nandemunayo (nothing)."

Sakura shot him a quizzical look before turning back to where she was facing the moment before and said, "It's so nice up here."

Syaoran barely looked at her afraid that she might see his tomato red face and nodded in response.

There was a short silence as both of them enjoyed the cool breeze when she sighed and questioned more to herself than him, "Why is Xue after me?"

Syaoran suddenly became serious and replied in a determined voice, "I don't know, but I'm going to make sure he doesn't ever come near you again."

Sakura looked carefully at Syaoran before turning back and smiling. She was sure Syaoran would protect her and she trusted him to do so.

Silence enveloped the two teens as they enjoyed the feel of the breeze and the sakura petals flying past them. The beautiful colours of purple, orange and yellow blended harmoniously as it spread all around them signalling the sunset. The breeze continued to caress the former card captors as they watched the magnificent sight displayed before their very eyes. Sakura petals swirled around them as if held by a whirlwind. They didn't take much notice of it as they suddenly became aware of each other.

Sakura's heart was thumping loudly against her chest that she thought the whole world could hear it. She glanced quickly at Syaoran before turning away.

'Why do I suddenly feel this way? Why? What is there about Syaoran-kun that makes my heart beat faster, my head spin and my stomach churn?'

Syaoran was thinking in almost the same manner.

'What's happening to me? I know I like her, yes "like" not "love", or what if it is…no, it can't be. But then again, maybe I do…'

About to say what he had in mind, Syaoran glanced worriedly at Sakura and took in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. Unable to do so, he backed out of the idea and remained silent debating with himself whether to do it or not.

Suddenly, a foreign aura surrounded them as their thoughts were abandoned for the time being. Looking around, alert for any signs of danger, Sakura and Syaoran stood carefully on the branch they had been sitting on. The aura was a dark aura, they could tell, but it was different from that of Xue. It seemed to grow stronger with each turn of their heads. Soon they couldn't feel it anymore. Wondering what it was, they glanced at each other confusedly, hoping the other had some sort of answer. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

Remembering how late it was, Sakura jumped down from their perch followed by Syaoran. Quickly putting on her skates, Sakura faced Syaoran with a small smile on her lips.

"Matashita (see you tomorrow) Syaoran-kun."

"Matashita (see you tomorrow)," Syaoran replied with a half smile, unnoticed by Sakura.

Sakura turned around and skated a short distance away from where Syaoran was standing before turning around again.

"Arigatou," she said in a soft voice that Syaoran might have thought it was a sigh of the wind.

She hurriedly turned away and skated towards the direction to her house. Syaoran, on the other hand, was left standing there with a surprised look plastered on his face. He slowly regained his composure before grinning to himself and walking toward the direction of his own house.

Unknown to the two of them, they were being watched. A girl of their age lightly jumped from her hiding place not too far from the tree in which Sakura and Syaoran stayed talking just moments before. The darkness covered most of her features except for her startlingly pale blue eyes flecked with orange. She stood staring at the place where Sakura and Syaoran talked. She stayed there for a few minutes before stalking off in a different direction from what either of the teens took.

Soon night passed and morning took over. It was Monday, which meant another school day for Sakura and the gang. Surprisingly, Sakura wasn't late for class like she usually was. Probably it was fortunate for on this very morning she would receive a surprise. Whether the surprise was good or bad, only time would tell.

"Ohayo," their teacher called to the class.

"Ohayo Terada-sensei," was their reply.

"All right, I have a surprise for you. Today, we will have a new student. She came from Canada and I hope you will make her feel at home here," Terada-sensei said as he beckoned someone just outside the door to enter.

As the class looked towards the open door, a girl with long forest green hair entered the room. Her head was down as her hair covered her eyes. She shyly shuffled into the room as she took her place beside Terada-sensei. The class was curious as to who this girl is. It's very rare for them to see girls with hair the colour of hers. As they all anticipated her introduction, Terada-sensei persuaded her to talk. Finally the girl started speaking.

"W-watashi wa (I am) Dryad Florahana desu. Please c-call me F-Flo. Y-Yorushikun (pleased to meet you)," she said shyly, her hair still covering her eyes.

"All right Dryad, sit in front of Kinomoto. Kinomoto raise your hand," Terada-sensei instructed.

Sakura raised her hand and Flo went to the seat in front of her. As she walked towards her seat, Syaoran glared at the girl. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like her.

"Konichiwa Flo-san! Watashi wa (I am) Kinomoto Sakura desu. Yorushikun (pleased to meet you)," Sakura said with a smile.

Flo glanced up at Sakura for a brief moment before nodding her head curtly and sitting down. What Sakura didn't notice was the grin that slowly inched its way into her features.

'I've found her.'

After several classes, the lunch bell rang. Students hurriedly exited the classroom in their enthusiasm for a change in scenery. Sakura and the gang walked slowly out and headed towards their favourite eating spot, below the petals of a sakura tree, where Rika, Chiharu, Yamazaki, and Naoko joined them that afternoon. They were enjoying themselves in an enthusiastic conversation when their topic suddenly turned to the new student, Flo.

"Sakura-chan, what do you think of Flo-san," Chiharu asked.

"I don't know. She seems pretty shy but I think she's okay. How 'bout you guys?"

Rika, Naoko and Tomoyo agreed with her. Eriol nodded and Syaoran said nothing.

"I don't know, but what's with her hair and how come she never shows her eyes," Meiling said.

"Did you know that girls with green hair are said to be the spirits of trees that have come to talk to humans," Yamazaki never got to finish his statement due to a flying hand that had hit him on the head.

"Enough lies," Chiharu said with a forced grin.

Everyone started laughing. They continued to talk as they finished their food. The bell rang signalling the end of lunch as they headed to their classroom.

The rest of the day went by as usual with Sakura daydreaming through most of the classes and the teacher scolding her. After classes, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling, Syaoran and Eriol went home together.

Days passed quickly. A month has passed already since Flo first came to the school. Some people started to like her like Sakura and the others but Syaoran still didn't trust her. One afternoon, Sakura and the gang were about to go home when Sakura said she left something in her locker.

"You guys go ahead. I'll just see you tomorrow," she said.

"Okay, take care Sakura-chan. Matashita (see you tomorrow)," Tomoyo replied as they all went ahead.

As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura headed back into the school towards her locker. She opened it and brought out her skates. She smiled to herself as she closed her locker. When she looked back up, pale blue eyes flecked with orange stared back at her. She jumped back in surprise.

"Daijoubu ka (are you all right)," the owner of these weird coloured eyes asked with a trace of concern.

Noticing the hair of the speaker, Sakura sighed as she replied, "Oh, it's only you Flo-san. You scared me."

Grinning a little, Flo said, "Where are your friends? Are you alone?"

"They went ahead 'coz I left something," Sakura replied showing her the skates.

Flo nodded as a wider grin spread itself on her face, "Do you want to go home with me then?"

Sakura nodded.

They went outside on the steps as Flo waited for Sakura to put on her skates. When Sakura finished, they left the school heading towards the direction of Penguin Park. When they reached Penguin Park, Flo stopped. Sakura looked at her bewildered.

"Doshitano (what's wrong) Flo-san?"

Seeing the park was empty, Sakura looked at Flo questioningly.

Suddenly, leaves started blowing and wind swept by Sakura flinging dust and sand in her eyes partially blinding her. The dust gathered around Flo as it seemed to consume her. Sakura watched through partly closed eyes as the wind slowly died down.

Where Flo stood a moment before, was a girl with the same long wavy forest green hair and pale blue orange-flecked eyes as Flo yet she looked totally different. She wore a tight-fitting yellow shirt with sleeves that reached her elbows and a turtleneck collar and her deep purple skirt was like one of those tight seductive mini-skirts that had slits on both sides. She wore long purple boots lined on top with yellow that reached her knees and there were deep purple marks lining her eyes and a streak of green mascara from her forehead down to her chin on the left side of her face passing by her eye. She had a malicious grin as Sakura stood there staring.

Regaining her composure, Sakura glared at the girl.

"Who are you? What have you done with Flo?" DENSE!!! ^^

"I am Flo," the girl answered.

Seeing Sakura become tense, the "new" Flo just stood there smirking at her.

"What do you want," Sakura demanded.

"I want to please my Master. Xue doesn't seem to be doing too well of a job so I'm going to finish it for him."

Suddenly, thin needle-like objects appeared in her hand. Before Sakura was able to think, they were heading for her. She was frozen in shock and fear. She closed her eyes, afraid to know what would happen next.

Sakura held herself feeling strong gusts of wind sweep past her. The force of the wind was so strong and it was so loud that Sakura had this feeling as if the wind itself was furious. When it finally died down, she felt a pair of arms hold her in an embrace as she slowly opened her eyes. When she looked up, a pair of concerned amethyst eyes stared back at her.

"Daijoubu ka (are you all right) Sakura-chan," a female voice asked.

Looking behind the person who embraced her, Sakura saw Meiling and Eriol looking at her concerned. Tomoyo let go of her hold on Sakura as she stared at her best friend.

Sakura just stood there trying to register what they were saying. When it finally dawned on her, she smiled weakly at them.

Seeing Sakura's smile, the three teens relaxed a little but still remained concerned as they watched Sakura look around.

"Ano…where's Syaoran-kun?"

Her question was left unanswered as Sakura and Eriol felt a strong aura heading for them. Before any of them could react, needles were heading for Sakura.

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion. Tomoyo and Meiling watched in horror as they saw the needles. Eriol, unable to move quickly enough to try and save Sakura, just stood there watching grimly. Sakura just stood there with her eyes closed waiting for the impact. Just before the needles made contact, a shadow descended before Sakura.

A few seconds passed with no one making a move. Sakura, puzzled as to why she didn't feel anything, slowly opened her eyes to see a back facing her dressed in white garments lined with a silvery colour and long white hair that touched the floor.

"Yue-san!"

Everyone slowly seemed to come alive as sighs of relief could be heard all around. Yue turned to look at Sakura and smiled slightly before becoming serious again.

He pointed towards the bushes where the needles had come out and said, "Keroberos is there. The boy is with him."

Shocked, Sakura looked at the place where he had pointed before disappearing into the bushes.

"Sakura!"

Tomoyo was about to run to her when Eriol stretched out a hand signalling her to stop. Yue turned to look at Eriol before following Sakura. Meiling, on the other hand, wasn't about to miss out on the action. Disobeying Eriol's command to stay put, she ran after Yue. Eriol just sighed motioning Tomoyo to follow him as they disappeared after them.

When Sakura ran into the bushes she had pulled out her key and transformed it into her star staff on her way to the place where Kero and Syaoran were supposed to be. When she reached the clearing, she saw the "new" Flo standing nearest her and Syaoran and Kero across from Flo. Kero had a few blood patches on his fur but otherwise he looked fine. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said for Syaoran. Blood was trailing down his left arm and his face while his clothes were badly torn and his right arm hung limp on his side.

Sakura gasped at the sight. Flo turned around sharply and upon seeing Sakura, a slow grin spread itself on her face.

"So, the Card Mistress has come to join us. About time too, I didn't know you send others to do your work for you. Next time, send stronger ones instead of these weaklings," Flo mocked.

Sakura glared at Flo as her eyes blazed.

"How dare you talk about my friends like that!"

Sakura's aura flared as a white light seemed to envelope her. Yue and the others arrived in time to see Sakura's transformation. They all watched with awe and fear at the same time, including Kero and Flo. Syaoran struggled to stand straight as he watched Sakura through heavy eyelids.

Sakura's blouse and skirt became a beautiful gown that clung to her curves nicely with a skirt that flared slightly reaching her ankles. Her sleeves seem to have vanished leaving it to be a sleeveless gown and the collar was like that of a turtleneck sweater but thinner and silkier fitting perfectly. Her socks and shoes vanished completely leaving her barefoot as her hair grew longer reaching her waist flowing elegantly. Her clothes were coloured white with traces of pink seen along the edges. Beautiful flowers decorated her hair and a faint pink coloured her cheeks. There was a faint trace of pink mascara above her eyes and colour was brought to her lips through a light pink lip-gloss. Her aura gave off the impression of a holy figure, a goddess to be precise. When her transformation was complete, everyone just stood there in awe.

When time seemed to flow again, Tomoyo had her camera out in an instant. Where she got it, I don't know^^ She had stars in her eyes as she murmured a soft "kawaii".

Eriol, on the other hand, stared in amazement at Sakura wondering how she was able to make such a transformation.

Meiling was shocked beyond belief at what happened to Sakura.

'She-she looks beautiful," Meiling thought as she continued to stare at the "new" Sakura.

Kero and Yue were equally amazed. They never knew their Mistress could do something like this. Clow Reed never prepared them for this surprise.

Flo was partly in amazement at the difference between the "old" Sakura and the "new" one and partly in fear for how much power she now had.

Syaoran was probably the most surprised. Sakura not only looked stunning, she looked truly holy now, holier than Syaoran ever thought was possible. He always thought of Sakura as a goddess but now she looked more than just a goddess, she looked like heaven itself. Unfortunately, Syaoran was just too weak to stand up any longer.

Sakura saw right through him. Just before he collapsed, she was already by his side ready to catch him when he fell. She lay him down on her lap as she sat carefully on the ground. She checked his pulse and felt it slowly weakening. She heard his sharp intakes of breath and rapid breathing. She knew his life was slowly ebbing away.

She wasn't about to let this happen. He was her friend.

'Is he only a friend?' Her mind taunted her.

She didn't know the answer to that question but right now, she didn't care. She was going to make sure he lived. She didn't know how exactly she was going to do it but one thing was for sure. She knew she had to do it no matter what.

She slowly raised her hand just above his forehead and slowly moved it down to his chest. A ball of white light appeared from the palm of her hand as she lay her hand on his chest over his slowing heart pushing the ball of light into his body. His body stopped moving for a moment then he was lifted into the air. He glowed white and suddenly, the whole clearing was filled with the bright light. When it died down, everyone saw Syaoran back on top of Sakura's lap breathing normally, his wounds all healed and his clothes looking brand new.

Sakura smiled as she saw this then carefully placed Syaoran on the ground as she got up and headed toward Flo.

Seeing Sakura heading towards her, Flo carefully backed away keeping her eyes on Sakura trying to decide what to do. Finally coming to a conclusion, Flo stopped moving backwards. Everyone stared at her awaiting her next move.

"It seems I have lost today. But I promise you I'll be back! And next time you will lose! Until then," with that she disappears.

Everyone sighed in relief as they looked at Sakura. She was again covered in a bright light and when it vanished, she had returned to her original form leaving no trace as to her transformation that you might have thought it was all a dream.

She carefully looked at Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling, Kero, Yue and lastly, at the sleeping form of Syaoran. Seeing all of them in good, if not perfect, condition, she slowly closed her eyes and collapsed. Everyone was so surprised at what happened that they weren't able to react except for Syaoran who had just woke up in time to see Sakura falling. He had immediately rushed to catch her as she fell lightly into his arms. He lifted her as he stared at everyone else. He slowly remembered what had happened before he lost consciousness. He stared at his clothes and at his arms. Seeing no trace of wounds whatsoever, he looked questioningly at the others.

"It was Sakura-san who healed you, my cute little descendant," Eriol explained.

Syaoran glared at him upon hearing his "not-so-cute" nickname. Eriol smirked at this before turning around, heading out of the clearing back towards Penguin Park. Staring first at Sakura, Tomoyo ran after Eriol with Meiling following, and Kero, then Yue. Syaoran was the last one to follow carrying Sakura in his arms.

When they left the clearing, they never noticed the pair of crimson eyes that had watched everything from the first time Flo transformed to the time they had left. Looking one final time at the clearing, the pair of crimson eyes vanished along with their owner.

They had reached Sakura's house and Yue and Kero had already changed back to their false forms. They rang the doorbell two times before Touya opened it. At first he was surprised that they were all there but he took no notice of them when he saw Sakura's unconscious form in Syaoran's arms. He immediately took her before glaring at Syaoran.

"Stay away from my imouto, gaki (kid)."

"Who's there, Touya," Fujitaka's voice could be heard as he headed to the door before Syaoran could retort to Touya's previous statement.

When Fujitaka appeared by the doorway, taking in the sight of the party and the unconscious figure of Sakura, he smiled slightly before asking, "Would any of you like to stay for some snacks seeing as you all look in need of refreshments?"

They all politely refused saying they each had to get home before their parents worried about them. Fujitaka smiled and greeted them good night. They each said their farewells as they went off in their separate directions, Kero with Tomoyo. The last one to leave was Syaoran as he cast one last look at Sakura before slowly walking away. This didn't go unnoticed by either Fujitaka or Touya. Once they couldn't see anyone anymore, they slowly closed the door and Touya carefully brought Sakura upstairs to her bed where he tucked her in and made sure she was okay.

The next day, Sakura was still weak from the massive use of power she had displayed the night before. When Touya came in to check on her since she wasn't responding to his shouts, he saw her struggling to walk the small distance from her bed to the door. He immediately rushed to her as she almost collapsed barely halfway to the door.

"Maybe you should stay home today, Sakura," Touya said concerned.

"Demo, we have a group project today. Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran need my help and…" Sakura tried to get up but fell back down again.

"Iie, they'll do fine without you. You have to rest," Touya commanded as he carefully carried Sakura to her bed and made sure she was comfortable, "I'll tell 'tousan you won't be going to school."

Before Sakura could say anything else, Touya had left, shutting the door behind him. Sakura sighed before smiling slightly, glad of the concern of her brother. She just lay there for a few minutes staring up at the ceiling when suddenly Kero enters her room.

"Sakura! Your 'niichan said you weren't going to school. Doshitano (what's wrong)? Are you sick?"

"Iie, Kero-chan," Sakura smiled, "I'm just weak that's all."

Nodding his understanding, he carefully sat beside Sakura on her bed as if to watch her.

"You should go to sleep, Sakura. You'll regain your energy faster that way."

Sakura nodded before closing her eyes and murmuring, "Oyasumi (good night)."

Fujitaka came in a short while after Sakura had fallen asleep.

"How is she?"

"She's just weak from the power drain. She's fine, she just needs plenty of rest."

Fujitaka nodded and smiled before thanking Kero for watching over her. He went to Sakura's sleeping form and kissed her before leaving for work.

Kero watched his Mistress for a short moment before flying to the window ledge where he sat down. He looked out at the clear sky, thoughts crowding his head.

'Sakura, what's happening now? What more problems must you face?'

In Sakura's school however, the day went by at a exasperatingly slow pace. When finally, the four teens were dismissed from a very tiring day at school, they immediately rushed to Sakura's house with Syaoran reaching there first. They rang the doorbell three times and waited for someone to answer the door.

Kero was still deep in thought when he heard a familiar ringing. Realizing it was the doorbell, he checked one last time at Sakura's sleeping form before hurrying to answer it. When he opened the door, he wasn't the least bit surprised to find the four worried faces of Tomoyo, Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran. He immediately let them in. When they were all inside and the door was closed securely behind them, Tomoyo started to ask questions.

"How's Sakura-chan? How come she didn't go to school? Is she all right? Does she have a fever? Where is she? Can I see her?"

She was about to continue when she heard Kero's exasperated sigh. She shut up immediately and waited for Kero to speak.

"She is fine. She just needs rest to recover from the power drain yesterday. She is currently sleeping in her room and must not be disturbed."

Tomoyo nodded a bit disappointed while the others just looked at Kero. Suddenly, Syaoran spotted someone walking slowly towards them.

"Sakura!"

He hurried to her as she almost collapsed while everyone looked to where Syaoran shouted. They immediately rushed to her side to help her out.

"Sakura, you should have stayed in bed," Kero scolded.

She just grinned as Syaoran carefully picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room while everyone followed.

When they were all inside and Sakura was once again in her bed, the four teens waited for Sakura to speak.

After a few minutes of silence, Tomoyo asked unable to hold it in, "Sakura-chan, daijoubu ka (are you all right)?"

"Hai Tomoyo-chan. Daijoubu," Sakura assured her.

"Are you sure?" Meiling asked.

"Hai, I'm perfectly fine. I was just wondering…"

**Syv****: So?**

**Sakura: I think that this chap was really good and it makes up for the long wait. What do you think?**

**Syv****: Yeah, how is it? I know it isn't that long considering the time it took me to write this…**

**Sakura: Iie, it's just right.**

**Syv****: Arigatou Sakura-chan. But honestly, what do you guys think. I'm sorry if I can't post the chaps as fast as before 'coz I have school now and all, plus I have my quarterly tests next week so I've got to study since I'm graduating. I guess you could say my schedule is pretty hectic and all. Anyway, please review. It would really make me feel better to get a review, I mean after a long day at school, it'd be really comforting to get a review whether it's a flame or anything. So please.**

**Sakura: Yes, onegai review Syv-chan's story. I'm sure she'd be really grateful! Thanks!**

**Syv****: Well, thanks for all reading my story! Oh yeah, sorry again for that author note and before I go, please include your email in your review so I can email you. Thanks!**


	6. The Dream and The Warning

**Syv****: KONICHIWA!!! So sorry for the long wait! I had MAJOR writer's block!**

**Spinnel**** Sun a.k.a. Suppi: Yo!**

Syv: Hey Suppi-chan! I'm glad you could make it. *Whispers to readers* Kero was stuffing him with sweets a moment ago.

**Suppi****: Ne Syv-chan?**

**Syv****: Hai?**

**Suppi****: Do you have any sweets???**

**Syv****: *sweat drops* Iie…**

**Suppi****: Oh, I'll just go then and find someone who has…*Starts to leave***

**Syv****: Matte (wait)! Aren't you supposed to… *Suppi left***

**Syv****: …okay…anyway, let's get on with the story, shall we? Before I forget, thanks so much to the people who reviewed!!!**

**            thedaidoujicat**

**Enchantress Azure**

**Anonymous/skyblossom**

**AND TO EVERYONE ELSE WHO READS MY STORY, THANKS A MILLION!!!**

**Syv****: Sorry if I didn't put your name. I couldn't say every name 'coz I'm not sure anymore if it's for the story or that author note I put last time. All right, that's done with so next we have…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the CCS characters…I'm not doing this for money so don't you dare accuse me of it!**

**Syv****: Now on with the story!!!**

(Translation) ~only for uncommon words

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Author note

**            In the last episode of The Light of Love:**_ "Hai (yes), I'm perfectly fine. I was just wondering…"_

            "Wondering about what?" Tomoyo asked.

            Sakura looked at her before saying, "Nandemunayo (nothing), never mind it."

            They all stared at her worried, each wondering what it was that was bothering Sakura but no one forced her to tell them. They related to Sakura what happened in school and other miscellaneous matters.

After talking for an hour or so, they said they had to get home. Sakura nodded and smiled at them, grateful for their concern. She watched Kero lead them out of the room.

Syaoran was the last to leave. As he was exiting the room, he heard Sakura call for him.

"Syaoran-kun," she said softly.

He turned around before answering, "Hai?"

"I-I," she stammered then quickly asked, "Daijoubu ka (are you all right)?"

Syaoran smiled at her as he walked briskly back to her saying, "Hai, daijoubu… thanks to you."

He picked up her hand gently squeezing it. She smiled at him as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Get well soon," he said before replacing her hand on top of her bed and leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Sakura smiled and soon drifted off into sleep.

~#####~

It was the darkness again. She could see a little light at the end of what seemed to be a tunnel.

'The Light of Importance…'

She stared at the light for a moment.

'Why does it seem bigger than before?'

"Because you have saved something important to you," a frosty voice replied to her thoughts.

Sakura looked around, frightened.

"Who's there?"

"Don't worry. It'll shrink soon as I take those that are important to you one by one," the voice continued as if she didn't speak.

~#####~

            Suddenly, Sakura was sweating and panting as she sat straight up looking at two beady black dots.

            "Sakura, daijoubu desu ka (are you all right)? I just left for a few minutes and when I come back, you're sweating heavily and looking really frightened. Did something happen?" Kero asked concerned.

            "Iie, demo I'm fine. Don't worry," Sakura assured him.

            Still not convinced, Kero said, "Did you dream about something?"

            Not wanting to worry her guardian, she replied, "Iie."

            Kero sighed immediately knowing she was lying, "Okay, if you say so. Just rest and don't tire yourself out. I won't ask if you don't want me to know about it."

            Blushing slightly at being found lying, Sakura obeyed and went to sleep not before mentioning a thank you to Kero.

            When he was sure Sakura was really asleep, he went to the door and descended the stairs. At the bottom, he met up with Tomoyo and the others who were waiting for him.

            "How is she?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

            "I think she had a dream. She didn't want to tell me about it," he explained briefly omitting the part about her lying.

            They all went to the living room to continue their discussion.

            "Hey kid," Kero said, directing it towards Eriol.

            "Hai?"

            "You being the reincarnation of Clow Reed and all, do you know of any prophecy or something that can relate to what's happening to Sakura right now?"

            "I'm not sure. I'll have to check it," was Eriol's reply.

            The four teens decided to leave soon after remembering they still had plenty of homework. Like me -_-; They each said goodbye and cast one last look to the top of the stairs where Sakura's bedroom lay before going their separate ways, Meiling and Syaoran going one way, Eriol and Tomoyo heading in the opposite direction.

            As soon as they left, Kero headed back upstairs to check on Sakura and, seeing she was fast asleep, hoped for the best in Eriol's search for something that could possibly help them in understanding the current events happening in Sakura's life as well as in theirs.

            Meanwhile, Eriol had parted with Tomoyo before hurrying as fast as he could to his house, eager to check his library and start his research. He seemed to remember something about a prophecy like Kero had mentioned.

            When he arrived home, Nakuru bounded to greet him with Suppi on her shoulder. She said a very cheery hello and asked what he wanted for dinner.

            "I bought some stuff in the supermarket and I wanted to try and cook something for you. What do you want?"

            "Anything is fine, Nakuru-san," was his calm reply, "I'll be in the library if you need me. I have to check something."

            "Okay," Nakuru replied cheerily, "I'll make you a nice juicy steak, some soup, and vegetables, and," she continued to say as she headed to the kitchen.

            "What's up?" Suppi asked as he turned to follow Eriol to the library.

            "And Suppi, I bought some chocolates just for you," Nakuru called out as she poked her head out of the kitchen.

            Suppi groaned and resumed to follow Eriol.

            Eriol chuckled softly and said, "I'm going to research something Kero-san asked of me."

            "Does it have something to do with what's happening now to the Card Mistress?" Suppi asked as they entered the huge oak doors that led to the library.

            "Hai, it does. He asked me to look for a prophecy regarding the past events and he also suspected that Sakura-san has been having dreams lately, the prophetic ones."

            Suppi nodded as Eriol searched the library for several books. Once he picked out a few thick books, he brought them to a nearby table and sat down. He proceeded to skim through the contents of the books, searching for any relation to the current events.

            After about half an hour, Nakuru called to Eriol saying supper was ready. Eriol put down what he was reading as he and Suppi headed to the dining room.

            Once reaching the table, Eriol saw the food prepared by Nakuru.

            "It looks delicious," he politely said to Nakuru as he sat down at his chair.

            "It does, doesn't it?" Nakuru said gleefully, obviously pleased with herself.

            "I bet it has poisoning in it," Suppi said once they were all seated.

            "WHAT!? It does not! You're just jealous that I got to cook for Eriol and you didn't."

            "Now why would I be jealous?" Suppi calmly replied.

            Nakuru started shouting at Suppi who sat there with a half bored, half amused expression.

            Eriol smiled at his two guardians as he began to eat. He kept thinking about a prophecy in his past life that could relate to the past events. He thought that he somehow remembered something of the sort like what Kero had mentioned. He must have read it before in a book or heard it from somewhere.

Suddenly, he seemed to remember something. It didn't seem too long ago.

~#####~

            It was dark and there wasn't any wind. Eriol couldn't see anything around him except for a small light at the very end of what seemed like a long tunnel. He walked towards the light. Even with each step he took, the light never seemed to get any closer. He increased his pace, trying desperately to reach for the light. When finally it seemed as though he'd never reach it, the light was just there, a millimetre from his face. He stretched his hand out towards the light and suddenly he was engulfed by it.

            His eyes widened at the sight that lay before him. It was a dark night with no moon or stars. He found himself in Penguin Park standing beside the King Penguin Slide. And there before him was Sakura. She had out her Star Staff and a Sakura Card was in her hand. From what Eriol could make out, she just stood there, tense and preparing to attack.

            'Attack who?' Eriol thought to himself.

            Before he could think of an answer, it was laid before him. For there, standing right beside him was a figure cloaked in black. He couldn't make out any specific details about the figure for it seemed as if every part of him was merely a black void. He then noticed something else. Beside the figure, he could make out many figures. He wasn't able to identify the figures for it was too dark to see. But one thing is for sure, and that's the fact that they were people.

Then before he could witness more, he woke up from his dream.

~#####~

            'Hmmm…I wonder if that dream I had could somehow be related to what's happening now…'

            As Eriol pondered over this, he didn't notice two very concerned faces staring back at him. When he finally did take notice, he grinned sheepishly.

            "Doshitano (what's wrong) Nakuru-san, Suppi?" he asked although he had a feeling he knew the answer.

            "Daijoubu desu ka (are you all right), Eriol?" Nakuru asked.

            "Hai, I was just thinking that's all."

            "About the Card Mistress?" Suppi asked tentatively.

            "Hai."

            Not wanting to worry his guardians anymore, Eriol quickly gulped down his food and left the dining room saying he had something to do.

            Nakuru and Suppi stared at their master's retreating form and worried what might happen to them all especially after what's been happening lately.

            In the meantime, Eriol went to his bedroom to think. He sat at the edge of his bed and tried to remember what else happened after his dream.

~#####~

            Eriol had woken up from the dream he had. He remembered sitting straight up in his large bed, sweating heavily and panting. He had looked out of the window and saw the full moon casting an eerie silver glow across the room. He had recalled his dream and remembered every little detail.

            Looking once more at the moon, he had gotten up from his bed and quietly headed to the door. He took his robe, which had been hanging on a rack by the door, and slipped out into the darkness of his large mansion.

            Walking quietly as not to wake anyone up, he had quickened his pace, eager to know what his dream meant. He headed for the library and, as if guided by some unseen force, walked purposefully up to a shelf. Pulling out a small age worn black book that had lain hidden in between two more commonly used books, he headed towards the table at the centre of the library. He pulled out a chair, sat down, opened up a nearby lamp and opened the book at a random page. Or was it really just by chance that he had opened the book to that page? Nobody knows. All he knew was that somehow his hand had been guided to open that page. Not wanting to disappoint whoever was guiding him to go through this, he started to read.

~#####~

            That's all Eriol remembered. He didn't remember what it was he had read or what he had thought after. After some thought over his dream and his experience in the library, Eriol decided to check it out for himself.

            He could still hear Nakuru and Suppi arguing in the dining room while cleaning the dishes. Smiling slightly, he headed towards the library. Walking quickly towards his destination, he continued to think over the different possibilities of the meaning of his dream. Many thoughts had swarmed into his head all at once causing his confusion. There were so many questions that needed to be answered, what he feared was how much time he had to do them.

            Upon reaching the library's large double oak doors, his thoughts stilled and quieted as he entered the vast room. He proceeded to go to the aisle he had remembered finding the small black book and searched the shelves for the valuable book. He found the two books that he had remembered hid the small book. Looking in between them for the small black book, all he found was dust. He looked around the two books including all other books near the area but he was unable to locate the book he was looking for. Puzzled, he decided to look all around the library for it. He looked under chairs and tables, in between books, under other books or even behind them, he had even checked in between the pages of the books, small nooks and crannies, under carpets or lamps, he searched everywhere for it with no success.

            After hours of searching, he finally concluded that it wasn't inside the library so he had to search elsewhere for it. He exited the large room and made his way to Nakuru's bedroom. He reached it in but a few minutes and didn't hesitate to knock.

            "Who is it?" Nakuru's singsong voice floated out to him.

            "Nakuru, I have something to ask you," he said in his usual calm voice.

            The door opened wide and there stood Nakuru with a smile as she asked what she might do to be of service to him.

            "By any chance, have you seen a small black book that looks extremely old and torn somewhere around the house? I have been looking for it all over the library but it seems to have disappeared," he explained.

            "Hmmmm…small black book…old and torn…oh! Maybe you mean that small book I found lying on the floor the other day in the middle of the hall."

            "Middle of the hall…on the floor…the other day?" was all Eriol could mutter, a bit surprised at her answer.

            "Yup, it was in the middle of the hall on the floor just lying there. I'm not really sure if it was the other day or two days ago, one of the two that's for sure. Anyway, I put it in the library, on top of the table in the centre. I thought you were using it and might have dropped it or something so I just put it on the table."

            "On the table…but I've been to the library several times yesterday and the day before and I definitely never saw a small black book on top of the table."

            "That's weird, I'm sure I put it on the table."

            "And I just checked the whole library a few minutes ago. I checked everywhere and I didn't see it," Eriol added.

            Suddenly, Suppi came out of Nakuru's room where he stays most often. He had heard them talking and he was curious as to what was happening exactly.

            "Are you sure you checked everywhere?" Suppi questioned.

            "Hai I'm sure. Why don't we check it again together? We might find it," he suggested.

            They agreed as they all made their way to the library. Upon entering, they were surprised to see the library a mess. Books were strewn everywhere, chairs and tables were upturned, the windows were wide open, the table lamp lay on the floor, bookshelves were knocked down, the library was a total disaster.

            Eriol, Nakuru and Suppi were all stunned. They all stared, mouths agape at the destruction of the room. Nothing of the sort has ever happened in their house before so it was definitely a surprise to see the room like this. Finally, when Nakuru couldn't stand the deep silence any longer, she spoke up.

            "Who could've done this?"

            Eriol and Suppi had no answer to that question.

            "Well, if you're not going to speak up then I suggest we start fixing this place. It's a complete disaster!"

            Eriol nodded his agreement as the trio started to clean and fix the library, returning the large room to its original arrangement. As they worked, Nakuru hummed a merry tune to block out the silence. They lifted the shelves and lined them in their usual orderly aisles, returned the books to their corresponding shelves, righted the tables and chairs, and continued to dust the library.

            As Eriol was cleaning a remote part of the library near one of its dark corners, he heard something that made his head snap up. In the darkness and silence of the area, a deep echoing voice suddenly made itself heard.

            "In the dawn of time, light had shone upon the Earth in **your** form and the darkness that had ruled this planet before time existed was banished, never to be heard of again…until now! Now, it shall seize the throne which was rightfully its…**AND DESTROY THE LIGHT SO IT SHALL NEVER TAKE WHAT BELONGS TO THE DARK EVER AGAIN!!!**"

            Eriol was stunned. Never had he heard that voice before yet somehow…somehow it seemed very familiar. He didn't have time to think about it. He felt a strong gust of wind blow him towards the dark corner. It was impossible for him to feel wind considering how far he was from the open window but nonetheless it had blown him back against the wall…and hard! He felt his whole body tremble as he slammed against the wall, denting it. He tried to look up but the gust of wind continued to press him so tightly into the corner as if wanting to smother him and turn him into nothing but dust. Suddenly, it stopped. It seemed to have simply dispersed for soon he couldn't feel anything at all, not even a breath of air. He was extremely puzzled and even more puzzled by the fact that he didn't feel an aura and his guardians had not appeared at all.

            Suddenly remembering his guardians, he hurried to the centre of the room thinking something bad had happened to them since they didn't come to his aid. But when he arrived there, he saw Nakuru and Suppi casually chatting while sweeping the floor around the centre.

            "Nakuru, Suppi…um…"

            "Doshitano (what's wrong) Eriol-kun? You look pale," Nakuru said.

            "D-didn't you f-feel anything umm…weird just a few moments ago?"

            "Iie, doshite (why)?" Nakuru and Suppi asked in unison.

            "N-Nandemunayo (nothing), never mind."

            "Eriol? Are you sure you're all right? Why don't you rest and let Suppi and me finish cleaning here?" Nakuru asked, concern evident in her voice.

            "O-okay. You sure you guys will be all right?"

            "Hai (yes), go on. Oyasumi (good night)!"

            "Oyasumi," Eriol replied before leaving.

            Eriol quietly left the library, closing the door behind him. He slowly made his way to his room still thinking about what happened just a few minutes ago in the library. As he was thinking, he had reached his room. He stood outside the door to his room, his hand on the doorknob. Suddenly, he thought against it and started running.

            He had left his house and still kept on running. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he know why he was running. The wind whipped his face as he continued to run. It was already midnight, no one was in the streets and most houses were dim. The sound of his feet hitting the pavement seemed to echo in the silence of the night. He continued to run. Scenery flashed by, he could barely recognize where he was. Suddenly, he couldn't hear anymore the sound of pavement beneath his feet. Instead, he felt soft mud and he heard leaves hitting each other as the wind played with them. And, just as suddenly as when he started running, he stopped.

            Eriol stood panting in the darkness, his breath coming out in short ragged gasps from the long run. His head was drooping slightly and his hands lay limp by his sides as he continued to catch his breath. When he finally regained his composure, he looked up trying to find out where he was.

            Eriol couldn't see anything at first because of the darkness. When his eyes finally adjusted to the dim light, he saw he was in the middle of a forest. Trees stood on all sides of him, grass lay at his feet, and flowers grew in clumps following irregular patterns. He looked around some more and he could just glimpse squirrels running along the branches of trees and a fox hiding beneath a scraggly bush. He heard the rustling of grass not too far from him making him turn in the direction of the sound. He saw two small glowing eyes pop up from beneath the tall grass before scampering away. He heard a hoot somewhere nearby and he guessed it must have been an owl. He continued to stand there, taking in all the sights and sounds of a forest at night.

            Finally, he remembered what he was supposed to be doing. He was running when he ended up here.

            "Where is here anyway?" he muttered to himself, realizing that he'd never been to this forest before.

            Then he saw a light somewhere ahead of him. He walked cautiously forward, careful not to make too much sound so whatever was the cause of the light wouldn't be alerted of his presence. He continued to walk forward and suddenly, the trees beside him gave way and the light seemed to engulf him. Eriol shielded his eyes away from the sudden brightness. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he put his hand down and stared at the sight before him.

            He stood at the edge of the forest on a cliff overlooking the whole city of Tomoeda. But that wasn't what held him mesmerized. There, sitting by the edge of the cliff, was Tomoyo. She wore loose clothes, a simple sleeveless dark violet dress, that hugged her curves nicely enough and her long raven hair flew about her. The light of the rising sun made her look even more beautiful as it gave her an ethereal look. Eriol stood there, unable to move or even breath, fearing that a single breath may startle the beautiful goddess.

            Tomoyo, on the other hand, was unaware that someone was in the clearing besides her. She stared at the light of the sun, peeking just behind some mountains far from Tomoeda. She stared at the splendour of the light and darkness as it mingled together. The breeze played with her long raven locks as she sighed at the beauty of the dawn. As the silence of the city engulfed her, she felt herself shiver slightly in spite of herself.

            Eriol continued to watch the amethyst goddess before him silently. He couldn't help but stare at her infinite beauty and how well it blended with the beauty of the dawn. He wondered how come he never noticed how beautiful she was before.

            'That's because you only thought of Sakura, your "daughter",' a voice inside him taunted.

            He shook it off as he continued to watch her. He saw her start to shiver and, in spite of his own restraints, he managed to walk up to her and hug her from behind.

            Tomoyo was shivering more visibly now. She couldn't help but feel cold.

            'I should have brought a jacket,' she chided herself.

            Suddenly, just when she was about to get up, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. At first, she was startled but then she felt so warm and she started to relax in the warmth. She turned her head slightly and was surprised to see Eriol.

            "Hiirigizawa-kun!?" she said startled, moving back a bit.

            Eriol just smiled at her as he stood up. She was fast though. She grabbed his arm just before he could fully stand and pulled him back down.

            "Don't, I was just surprised. I still feel quite cold," she said with her eyes on the ground and a slight pink on her cheeks.

            Eriol didn't say anything. He just smiled and sat down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He's never done this before. He could feel his heart beating harshly against his chest and he felt his face flame up even though nothing much could be seen on his face. His face had frozen in his unending calm but his insides were being hit by a raging tempest. He's never felt like this before. He always felt calm, sure of himself, he didn't know what was happening to him.

            "H-Hiirigizawa-kun?" Tomoyo asked timidly.

            "Hai?" Eriol was surprised it came out right.

            "What are you doing here?"

            Eriol didn't answer for a while. He was debating with himself whether to tell her or not.

            "Hiirigizawa-kun? You don't have to tell me…"

            Before she could finish, Eriol replied, "No, it's all right. I want to tell you. It's like this…"

            He explained to her all that happened after they had parted a few hours back. He didn't miss a single detail, he even admitted how shaken he was by the fact that his guardians didn't feel anything when he was sure there was something there. When he finished, he waited silently for her reaction. She didn't say anything at first. He stared silently at the back of her head wondering what she might be thinking of. Tomoyo, on the other hand, stared at the sun as it rose higher above the clouds, casting its radiance on Tomoeda.

            "That's really creepy," Tomoyo said almost silently.

            After a moment of silence passed between them, Eriol asked, "Why are you here?"

            "I couldn't sleep. It was already quarter to midnight and I was lying on my bed with my eyes wide open. I decided to just get up and I silently crept out of the house. The wind started blowing around me and I just started walking. When I next noticed it, I was here."

           Eriol silently listened to her as she reminisced on her own experience. He barely remembered he was still hugging her. When he did though, he released his hold on her and blushed visibly. Tomoyo looked back at him bewildered. He stood up slowly while hiding his eyes, then when he was sure the blush was gone, he looked back at her with a smile and outstretched his arm.

            "It's already morning. We should be getting back."

            Tomoyo stared at him for a while before smiling in spite of herself and taking his hand. He pulled her up and waited patiently for her as she dusted herself off a bit. She walked ahead of him, vanishing in the trees. He just stared at the place where she had sat just a few moments ago. Suddenly, Tomoyo's head popped up from behind the trees.

            "Hiirigizawa-kun! You're the one that said we should get going! Where are you?" she called to him in an amused voice.

            He looked to where she was with a blank expression at first then chuckled slightly to himself and, taking a few long strides, he reached her.

            "You're right! How rude of me to keep a lady waiting. And please, call me Eriol," he said with his usual charm.

            Tomoyo's laughter sounded like small bells that echoed around the forest, "You're quite right. And call me Tomoyo."

            Tomoyo found Eriol's hand as they walked together towards her house. When they reached her house, Tomoyo looked a little disappointed but she smiled all the same.

            "Thank you Eriol-kun," she started, "I hope we can meet there again sometime. I had fun."

            "I agree. And thank you too. I shall see you soon, hime-sama (princess)," he said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

            Tomoyo blushed but managed to add, "And you, oji-sama (prince)."

            Tomoyo curtsied slightly before laughing. She made her way to the door and as she reached for the doorknob, she turned around, winked at Eriol, and entered the mansion.

            Eriol stood there stunned into silence. He smiled slightly then made his way home. He thought of all that had happened as he walked. He remembered what had happened in the library clearly but what happened with Tomoyo was the only thing he thought about as he reached his own mansion. He walked up to the door and pulled it open. He made his way through the long twisting corridors to his room. When he reached his room, he smiled once more before opening the door. And there, sitting on his bed, were Nakuru and Suppi.

            "Eriol! Where were you?" Nakuru asked as she immediately got up from the bed and went over to Eriol.

            "I was walking around. Gomen, did I worry you?"

            "Iie, iie, it's all right. Are you sure you're all right?"

            "Hai, I'm fine."

            "Honto ni (really)?" Suppi asked.

            "Hai, gomen for making you worry."

            Nakuru let out a sigh before smiling and saying, "It's okay. He's all right, let's go Suppi!"

            With that, they left his room and closed the door. He looked back at the door before sighing to himself and getting ready for bed. He slipped under the covers and fell into a fast sleep, dreaming of a certain amethyst-eyed goddess.

Syv: So? So? How was that? Was it too short for you? Gomen!!! ^^ I made it E+T 'coz I thought they get too little attention in my fic. I hope it was okay. I'll make it better next time. I wanted to add more but my brain stopped there. Anyway, please review! School's hell these days so please, it would really make me happy if you review. ^^ Thanks!

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Syv****: Oh yeah, sorry again for the long wait! Don't forget to press the small button down there and give me a review, okay? ^^ I'm too cute not to be given a review…hehehehehe, just kidding! ^^**


	7. Kero and Yue Disappeared

Syv: Konichiwa!!! ^^ Tomoyo: Konichiwa minna-san, konichiwa Syv-chan! ^^ 

**Syv****: Oh, hello Tomoyo-chan! I missed you! How's minna-san???**

**Kero****: *shouting from far away* What do you mean, "how's everyone"??? You were the one that didn't want to update your story!!!**

**Syv****: *sweatdrop***

**Tomoyo****: Don't mind him, Syv-chan. *smiles* He's just annoyed because he had to stay in the closet the whole while you were away.**

**Syv****: The closet? *wide-eyed* Who put him in the closet?**

**Tomoyo****: Actually…you did. After the audience left, you stuffed him in the closet so he'd shut up.**

**Syv****: *question marks popping all over head* I did???**

**Tomoyo****: *smiles* Hai…**

**Syv****: Oh, souka (I see)…gomenasai Kero-chan!!!**

**Kero****: *can be heard grumbling in the distance* You owe me food…**

**Syv****: *sweatdrop* ANYWAAAAYYYYY…Let's get on with the story…**

**Tomoyo****: Hai, and arigatou for the reviews…**

**            Fire Temptress**

**            Avelyn Lauren**

**            Kurama216**

**            Sakura G**

**            Stargirl21**

**            Semmerie**

**            G.K.C.**

**            Mycherrywolf**

**            Hitomi-chan**

**            Kai**

**Syv****: Hai, arigatou for the reviews everyone! You guys made me really happy!!! ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the CCS characters or the cards…but I really wish I had the cards, *sigh* life would've been so much easier…**

(Translation) ~only for uncommon words

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Author note**

**In the last chapter:** With that, they left his room and closed the door. He looked back at the door before sighing to himself and getting ready for bed. He slipped under the covers and fell into a fast sleep, dreaming of a certain amethyst-eyed goddess.

The next day, Sakura was still too weak to go to school so the gang went without her. Her father left early in the morning because he had an archaeological expedition but Touya entered her room just before he left for school to check on her. And when he did, she was awake. She was sitting on the windowsill staring out at the city below.

"Look, Kaijuu (monster) is awake. I wonder why she wakes up early when there's no school but when there is, she sleeps in," he said in a smug voice with a smirk on his face.

Sakura didn't retort which made Touya worried.

"Sakura?" he said softly, the concern evident in his voice.

He quietly walked up to her and knelt down beside her. He stared out the window trying to see whatever it was Sakura was looking at. Seeing nothing, he became puzzled and looked at Sakura's face. What he saw stopped his heart.

Sakura was really pale and she was sweating heavily. But that wasn't what scared him. What scared him were her eyes. Her eyes were dilated and her pupils gone. Her lips moved in what seemed like a chant, but no sounds or words were heard.

Touya immediately grasped on to Sakura's shoulders, fear for his little sister gripping his heart. When he held her, she was as cold as ice. It scared him even more. He started to shake her vigorously, all the while calling her name.

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura, SAKURA!!!"

Just when he thought she'd never stop her chanting, Sakura's pupils returned and her eyes were back to normal. She blinked rapidly and looked around her before looking back at her older brother.

"Sakura, daijoubu desu ka (are you all right)?" Touya asked apprehensively.

"Hai, doshite (why)?" she replied, confused by Touya's concern.

"D-don't you remember…anything?" Touya asked, shock written all over his face.

"Remember? Remember what?" Sakura asked, more confused then ever.

"Never mind. It's nothing," Touya said defeatedly before thinking, 'Why doesn't she remember? What just happened awhile ago?'

"You better get to bed, Sakura. I'll stay home today."

"Stay home? Don't you have school? You'll miss your classes! Just go! I'll be fine! Kero-chan's here anyway," Sakura argued.

She didn't want anyone to be bothered by her.

"Hey, you're right. The stuffed animal was supposed to be here…" Touya silently thought to himself, 'Where was he when Sakura started chanting?'

"Kero-chan? Kero-chan!" Sakura started to call but no one answered, "That's funny…"

"Something's going on here," Touya muttered before standing up.

Sakura stood up too and got her Sakura cards from her dresser. She almost collapsed again but Touya caught her just in time.

"You shouldn't be getting up yet, Sakura."

"Demo, Kero-chan is my guardian and he's a really good friend so I have to find him!" Sakura argued.

"Fine," Touya sighed before smiling, "But stay with me. We can't let you get more injured then you already are."

"Hai!" Sakura nodded energetically, "Arigatou 'niichan!"

The two siblings quietly crept down to the dining room and kitchen. They didn't see anything out of the ordinary nor did they sense anything. Touya still has powers here, okay? He regained it somehow…just imagine something. -_-; They moved to the living room but still not a sound was heard, nor was anything disturbed. They stood up puzzled.

'Where is Kero-chan?' Sakura thought worriedly.

"Let's wait for classes to end first. Yukito is supposed to come here. He is your other guardian, right? We'll discuss it later. In the meantime, go to your bed. You need rest," Touya stated firmly, meaning she wasn't supposed to argue.

Sakura sighed resignedly, "Hai, hai."

She headed up to her room and plopped down on the bed.

'Kero-chan…'

Touya, once seeing Sakura enter her room, sighed too. He went to prepare some breakfast for Sakura as he thought to himself.

'What happened this morning with Sakura? And where the heck did that stuffed animal go? I guess we can only wait till later…'

He continued to busy himself with preparing Sakura's breakfast, pancakes and orange juice. When he finished, he put it on a tray and brought it up to Sakura's room. He knocked softly and entered. He saw Sakura sitting by the windowsill again, staring out the window. He was scared it happened to her again. He quickly put the tray on top of the dresser and rushed to Sakura. He looked at her and was so relieved to see she was normal. Sakura looked at him questioningly but didn't ask. She went to her bed and sat down with a pillow at her back. Touya made sure she was comfortable before handing her the tray of food. The moment he put it in front of her, she started to gobble it down, suddenly realizing just how hungry she was. Touya chuckled at his sister's childish antics.

"Sakura, slow down! You might choke."

"Mmmrmmph, hai!" she replied after swallowing her food.

She ate more slowly while Touya watched over her. When she finished, Touya took the tray off her and placed it on the dresser before tucking Sakura in and making sure she was very comfortable in her position.

"Oniichan, are you sure you want to stay here? Shouldn't you go to school?" Sakura asked tentatively.

Touya just looked at her for a few seconds before chuckling and ruffling her hair, "Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I want to stay with the Kaijuu (monster) and make sure she's okay?"

Sakura smiled gratefully before retorting, realizing Touya had just called her a monster, "Sakura kaijuu janai (not a monster) I'm not sure if that's how to spell it…!"

Chuckling lightly, Touya ruffled her hair again and picked up the tray, heading downstairs to finish the chores. As Touya was busying himself with all the housework, Sakura was grateful to have a brother like him. After a while, her thoughts returned to Kero and started worrying again. As all the different possibilities of what happened to Kero crowded her mind, she fell into a dreamless slumber.

When she next woke up, it was to the grumbling of her stomach. She slowly got out of bed, grasping on to the chair to steady her as she had a short dizzying spell. When her dizziness vanished, she continued down the stairs. Halfway down, she heard angry shouts. Wondering what all the commotion was about, she hurried down the stairs, as fast as she could go without getting dizzy. When she reached the source of the noise, she was standing near the front door where Touya was shouting at Syaoran, while Meiling, Eriol and Tomoyo watched amusedly. Eriol and Tomoyo were holding each other's hand, while Meiling had her arms crossed in front of her all the while shaking her head from side to side.

"Oniichan, Syaoran-kun, YAMETTE (stop)!"

Both boys looked at her, surprised.

"Sakura, you should be in bed…" they both chided her in unison before realizing what happened and glared at each other.

They both stopped their glares when they saw Sakura wobbling from side to side. They both rushed to her as she collapsed. She was on the floor, awake, as the two boys lifted her up to a sitting position and Syaoran letting go of her when Touya glared at him. Sakura smiled slightly at the two boys. Tomoyo and the others ran to Sakura as Touya carried her into the living room. He placed her gently on the couch and went to get tea for their visitors. Syaoran and the others started asking Sakura what happened to her while she was home when he left.

"Well, Kero-chan is missing. 'Niichan and I looked everywhere but he wasn't there. We can't find him!" Sakura explained.

"Are you sure he didn't just go to a restaurant and forget about the time and hasn't returned?" Syaoran asked doubtfully.

"No, he wouldn't! Whenever I'm sick or tired from power drain, he always stays beside me and watches over me! He doesn't even eat if I'm really sick!" Sakura defended her friend.

Touya came back a while later with the tea. He handed out tea to everyone, even to Syaoran but only because Sakura asked him to, and sat down to hear what was being discussed.

"Hey, have any of you seen Yukito on your way here?" Touya asked.

"Iie, we didn't see him. We saw Nakuru-san though," Tomoyo answered.

"He didn't go to school according to Nakuru-san," Eriol said.

"Nani (what)!?" Touya said, obviously startled.

"So Kero-chan and even Yukito-san are gone," Sakura said, tears welling up in her eyes.

Syaoran, who was the closest to her, placed his hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Daijoubu Sakura-chan. We'll find them for sure," Meiling said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Hai!"

They all sat still, deep in thought on what could have happened to them when suddenly, Sakura jerked in her seat and sat upright.

_'Ah, Card Mistress, are you worried about your guardians? Don't worry, they're fine. But, of course, you wouldn't really know, now would you? You'll have to meet me if you want to get them back. I'll be waiting at the cherry blossom park at __midnight__ later. If you don't show up, well, let's just say you'll never see your guardians _**ALIVE**_ again.'_

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo was waving her hand in front of Sakura's face, concern evident in her expression.

The others stared at Sakura with the same concerned look. Meiling, being the aggressive one, immediately spoke up when Sakura wouldn't answer.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura suddenly jolted back into reality. She stared up at Meiling's concerned face and forced a weak smile.

Immediately knowing what Meiling was going to ask, she said, "Daijoubu Meiling-chan."

Meiling stuck her tongue out at the Card Mistress, "If you're fine, you'd know I'd definitely NOT fall for that kinda answer! Let me guess, that XUE guy took Kero-chan and Yue-san and he wants you to meet him somewhere sometime. Am I right?" She purposely stressed the "Xue", pouring out all her irritation and disgust into saying his name.

Sakura was shocked for a moment, then, she smiled, slowly bobbing her head up and down, "Gomenasai Meiling-chan."

"Where and when," Meiling demanded.

Sakura shook her head slightly before saying something inaudible and vanishing before their very eyes. Syaoran and Touya immediately stood up and rushed out the door. Neither knew where they were going but for some reason, they were sure of where to go. Tomoyo and the others followed a while later.

Meanwhile, Sakura had appeared in the midst of cherry blossom trees. She was surprised as to why she was there. She remembered sitting on the couch at home and Meiling shouting at her, concerned about her. She remembered shaking her head and muttering inaudibly, "I won't let you guys get hurt." And the next thing she knew, she was here. Before her brain had actually processed much, her hand reached for her neck, pulling out the Star Key. She said a few soft words and her Star Staff lay out in front of her. She held it protectively before her, sensing Xue's aura.

"SHOW YOURSELF!"

Hearing a soft chuckle, Sakura quickly turned around expecting to see Xue. Instead, she was greeted by air. She scanned her surroundings through slitted eyes, each time hearing Xue's insane chuckle echoing around her.

"SHOW YOURSELF XUE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" She screamed at him, annoyed and worried all at the same time.

Suddenly, a shadow appeared in front of her, slowly materializing after each second passed. When it had fully materialized, Xue stood in front of her.

"Looking for me, Card Mistress?"

"You said midnight, why did you bring me here?" Sakura demanded.

She didn't expect what happened next. Xue's eyes widened considerably as he stared at her, shocked beyond belief. She saw his eyes turn into slits as he cursed loudly. Her once tense form, relaxed slightly.

"You mean, you didn't bring me here? You didn't talk to me OR take my guardians?" Sakura asked doubtfully.

"Iie Card Mistress, I never talked to you, nor have I taken your guardians. And I have definitely NOT brought you here. I just happened to be resting on one of the branches around when I heard you call my name."

"Why did you laugh then?"

"Laugh???" Xue was obviously more confused then ever.

Sakura stared at him through slitted eyes, still holding her ground. Yet, even if she didn't want to, she knew he was telling the truth. She believed him.

"Who was it then?" Sakura questioned aloud.

Then, they both heard it. An insane laugh, one that sent shivers up anyone's spine. It held a coldness that Sakura couldn't explain. She shivered and held her staff protectively in front of her. Xue, who also heard the laugh, immediately called out his sword, which slowly formed in front of him. They stood there, comrades despite their previous encounters.

"WHO'S THERE?" Sakura called out.

Another spine-chilling laugh was the only answer.

"Face us, coward!" Xue shouted.

"Ah, Xue, what are you doing? Shouldn't you be fighting the Card Mistress? Instead, you stand beside her. You have taken too long. Master wants her NOW. And since you are not capable of completing such a simple task, I have come to complete it for you." The voice said frostily.

Sakura looked at Xue warily. Staring at him through cautious eyes, she slowly faced him with her staff. Xue stared at her puzzled.

'Just what is she doing? First she gets mad at me when I didn't do anything, then she treats me as a comrade against this unknown voice, now she treats me as an enemy.' Xue sighed slightly.

Then, he heard Sakura whisper something. It was so soft that he wasn't sure if he was just dreaming. But by the look in her eyes, she clearly wasn't joking.

She said, "I'll help you for now. I know you know nothing about this so I'm gonna help you get rid of that guy."

Sakura sighed. She stared at Xue's face, trying to determine if he heard her and understood. Seeing a slight resemblance of a nod, she grinned discreetly. Then she raised her staff higher.

"So, you were trying to trick me. You pretended not to know anything about this, then, later you were planning to stab me in the back. Well, why can't you play fair? Let's battle right now!" Sakura called to Xue, making her voice sound as angry as possible.

With that, she charged at him, calling out "Sword" on the way. When her staff fully changed into a sword, she swung it towards Xue. He immediately brought up his sword and pushed her back. Jumping back, Sakura took a second before charging again at him. Xue easily dodged the "angered" Card Mistress, then let loose his own attack. He raised his sword above his head as a lightning bolt came from the sky to hit the Card Mistress below. Sakura barely dodged the attack, tripping to the side. As Xue was about to call down another lightning bolt, Sakura called out "Thunder" as it hit against Xue's lightning. It clashed in the middle and light blinded Sakura for a few moments. Then she heard it.

A voice in the tree behind her had whispered a soft, "This is gonna be interesting."

Smirking slightly, she looked at Xue. Their eyes met for a few moments before Sakura rushed to him, her sword in a thrusting position. When she thrust, he easily moved to the side. As she passed him, she whispered, "The tree behind me awhile ago."

Xue and Sakura continued to attack each other, trying to make the battle look as convincing as possible. It was definitely convincing, especially for Touya and the others as they arrived on the scene.

"SAKURA!" Touya and Syaoran both called out before running towards her.

Sakura saw them and immediately turned towards the tree she talked about a while back. Xue, following her lead, immediately raised his sword. Sakura pulled out a card and called out, "THUNDER!" At the same time, Xue called down his lightning. It struck the tree with a loud crackling sound. Bright light filled the clearing as all present heard a loud screech.

"Xue, you shall pay! Master will kill you!" With that, the screech vanished completely as an eerie silence took its place.

Everything was silent and still. Nothing was heard except for the sound of running feet. Touya and Syaoran were equally amazed at Xue and Sakura's teamwork. Tomoyo and the others ran up to Sakura as fast as they could.

Xue turned around to face the Card Mistress.

"You didn't do so bad. But I can't let anyone get you because that's MY special assignment. We'll be enemies again after this."

"Yeah, I guess. But where are my guardians? If you didn't take them, who did?"

"I'm sorry, I really don't know. There's a possibility that they are…" Xue trailed off.

"What? Where are they?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. I'll check it out. I'll tell you next time I see you. Now, I really must go and take my beating for helping you out. I shall see you soon."

"Beating? Are you sure you'll be all right? Won't you be killed?" Sakura questioned, concerned.

"Iie, Master won't kill me. I have some "special" purpose other than try to get you. Even I do not know what it is. I'll see you next time, don't worry."

"Who's worried?" Sakura said indignantly, but a trace of concern was still evident in her voice.

Smirking, Xue waved his hand and said, "Nope, no one's worried. Well, until next time." With that, he vanished from sight.

"What was that about?" Meiling asked annoyed.

Remembering the others were around, Sakura faced them with a smile, "Let's go home now."

All of them were obviously waiting for some details but they decided they could wait till they got home. When they finally reached the Kinomoto household, Sakura knew almost immediately they were going to ask her for details.

Doing her best to evade the questions, Sakura said, "Well, that was tiring. I think I'll go to bed now. Oyasuminasai (goodnight)."

"Oh no you don't!" Meiling said quickly, with her hands on her hips, "We want details and you're going to give us details."

Sighing, Sakura said, "Okay, okay. In my room, all right?"

Once they were all in the room and Sakura was comfortably tucked in her bed, she told them all that happened. Once she finished, they all stared at her as understanding slowly dawned on each of them.

"So, where are Kero-chan and Yue-san, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked her best friend a.k.a. cousin.

Sighing once again, Sakura answered wearily, "I don't know, I really don't know."

And looking out of the window, she thought to herself, 'I just hope they're all right.'

Meanwhile, Xue reached the dark castle where the Master resided with all his minions. He was currently chained to the wall in a dungeon deep below the earth. Cuts and bruises were evident all over his body. He was panting heavily as blood dripped from his wounds. The Master stood in front of him, his black cloak sweeping the dungeon floor.

"You shouldn't disobey me like that, Xue. You know better than that. After all I've done for you, this is how you repay me," the cold voice said with icicles hanging from every word, "However, you're right. I did assign you to do that job. So, if you don't want anyone else coming after you and the Card Mistress, capture her quickly. I NEED her soon…is that clear, Xue?"

Spitting out the blood in his mouth, Xue answered in a neutral voice, "Hai Master."

"Good…" the voice drawled as it cackled evilly, its laughter filling every part of the castle and even penetrating its walls to the surrounding place, and even further, to Sakura's ears.

Jolting awake, Sakura stared around at her dark room. She heard an evil cackle and it sounded so cold, so dreary.

"Who could laugh like that?" Sakura asked herself.

Shaking off the fear, she stared again out of her window.

'I wonder if Kero-chan and Yue-san are okay…' she thought worriedly, when a picture of a red-headed guy popped in her mind, 'and that Xue guy too.'

**Syv****: Sorry, I know. This chap is way too short, was updated way too long, and is way too crappy. Really sorry, *apologetic look* I've been way too busy lately. I'll try my best to update sooner. And before I go, I just wanted to tell those who don't know, I have a new email add: [syvonair@hotmail.com] Well, email me whenever. ^^ See ya!**


	8. Tomoyo's Hurting Past

Syv: Hello everyone! I'm back! I won't spend long here. I just wanted to update sooner to make it up to all of you. I know, I know, that last chap took me too long and it was way too short and crappy. :P Well, this one will be better hopefully. I'm not sure how long it'll be though…Oh yeah, before I forget, the song in this chapter is "Chiquitita" by Abba. Well, hope you enjoy.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters of CCS. ^^**

(Translation) ~only for uncommon words

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

**Author note**

Song 

**In the last episode: **_'I wonder if Kero-chan and Yue-san are okay…' she thought worriedly, when the picture of a redheaded guy popped in her mind, 'and that Xue guy too.'_

            It had been a few days already since the disappearance of Sakura's guardians. She was very worried and she was afraid that more people who are close to her would vanish too. She was often worrying during classes, not paying attention at all to the teacher unless her attention was called. The gang noticed her absent-mindedness and worry for her guardians. But no matter what they said, Sakura didn't feel any better. Finally, the weekend arrived. The gang came up with a plan to put Sakura at ease for a while.

            "Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo called to her best friend during dismissal time, Friday afternoon.

            "Hmm?" Sakura replied, snapping out of her thoughts.

            "Well, I was wondering if it's all right for you to sleep at my house over the weekend. You know, to catch up and stuff? We haven't been able to for a while now," Tomoyo explained slowly.

            "I really don't think so, Tomoyo-chan. I…"

            "Onegai Sakura-chan? Just for this weekend? Please???" Tomoyo pleaded.

            She gave Sakura her puppy dog eyes, and finally Sakura said, "Okay, okay."

            "Yeah! I'll see you later in front of your house at 6:00?" Tomoyo asked.

            Sighing, Sakura nodded her head as she left the room to go home. Tomoyo glanced at the others and they all exchanged looks.

            'Finally!' They all thought.

            With Sakura at Tomoyo's house, it might give her a little rest from all her problems.

            Later, at 5:55pm, in the Kinomoto household…

            CRASH! BANG!

"Oh my gosh! Tomoyo's gonna be here any minute! Ah! Where are my shoes? My bag?" Sakura frantically looked around her room.

After several minutes, Sakura got herself together and just in time. The doorbell rang as Tomoyo arrived. Sakura rushed downstairs telling Touya and her dad she'd get the door.

Opening the door to admit the raven-haired teen, she greeted, "Konbanwa (good evening) Tomoyo-chan!"

"Konbanwa (good evening) to you too Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo replied, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yup! Hold on while I tell 'touchan and 'niichan."

She rushed up to their rooms and said a quick "goodbye, I'll see you after the weekend" to the two of them before rushing out the door with Tomoyo. Tomoyo's bodyguards took Sakura's bag and put it in the limousine as the two teens entered the car. The trip was a quick one and soon, they were at Tomoyo's mansion-like house.

Immediately going to Tomoyo's room, of course greeting Tomoyo's mom on the way, they both plopped down on her bed. Sakura's duffel bag lay at the foot of the bed where she dropped it. The room was big, not surprising for someone like Tomoyo, and Sakura's bed, a mattress at the side of Tomoyo's big one, lay fixed near Sakura's bag.

The two took turns to take a bath, since it was late already, before taking a little snack. Tomoyo called for one of the servants to bring up some small cakes and tea while the two of them got ready. As they were waiting for the snacks to arrive, they sat on top of Tomoyo's bed facing each other.

"Listen Tomoyo, I know you guys are worried about me that's why you invited me here. Really, I'm fine. You guys don't have to worry at all," Sakura said.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Sakura-chan. You're right that that is the reason I invited you here but what I said this afternoon was true too. We haven't been able to talk like this for a long time," Tomoyo said smiling.

Sakura sighed, "I guess so."

The cakes and tea arrived and Tomoyo put the tray in between the two girls. When the maid left, closing the door behind her, the two resumed their discussion.

They picked on the small cakes and drank their tea slowly as they chatted about numerous topics. After awhile, their topic turned to the two boys in their group.

"So, Sakura-chan, what do you think of Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Syaoran-kun? He's a great friend. He always helps me when I'm in need and he comforts me often. Why do you ask?" Sakura replied, confused at the question.

Sighing inwardly at her best friend's denseness, Tomoyo answered, "Oh, no reason."

Suddenly remembering something, cat ears popped onto Sakura's head as she asked slyly, "By the way, what's with you and Eriol-kun?"

Surprised at Sakura's question, she blushed and immediately answered, "Nothing! What ever gave you the idea that there's something between me and E-Hiirigizawa-kun?"

She almost said "Eriol-kun". Luckily, Sakura was too dense to notice it.

"Really? I thought you guys were a couple…" Sakura sighed.

"Sakura-chan, you know I promised never to fall in love again," Tomoyo said softly.

"Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura murmured, sorrow for her friend reflecting in her eyes.

*****Flashback*****

            A younger Tomoyo sat in one of the swings in Penguin Park with Sakura. It was a year before the Void Card appeared. Syaoran and Eriol were out of the country.

            The two girls chatted about their friends who were in other countries.

            "I wish Syaoran-kun and Meiling-chan were here," Sakura sighed.

            Tomoyo agreed, "I miss them. I even miss Hiirigizawa-kun and Akizuki-san."

            The two girls continued to talk. Suddenly, a boy entered the park. He was dressed in a casual black collared shirt with the top buttons open and matching pants and his smooth black hair was slicked back giving him a handsome look. He had dark purple eyes that glinted often and he possessed a lean yet you well developed figure. He spotted the two girls and walked up to them.

Seeing the boy walking towards them, Sakura and Tomoyo waved to him.

"Konnichiwa (good afternoon)!" the two girls greeted.

"Konnichiwa (good afternoon)," was the boy's polite answer.

"We haven't seen you around here. What's your name?" Tomoyo asked politely.

"Ah, I'm new here. I will be attending Tomoeda Elementary starting Monday. Watashi wa Onozumi Koreka." The boy answered.

"Ome ni kakarete ureshii desu (pleased to meet you). Atashi wa Daidouji Tomoyo (I am Tomoyo Daidouji)," Tomoyo replied.

"Atashi wa Kinomoto Sakura (I am Sakura Kinomoto). Did you say Tomoeda Elementary? We go there too. We're in grade 5 class 2," Sakura said.

"Ah, I'll be in grade 5 class 2 also! We'll be classmates then."

"Great! Welcome to Tomoeda then, Onozumi-san" Sakura said cheerfully.

However, she didn't notice that Koreka had been watching Tomoyo the whole time. Even Tomoyo didn't notice it for she was watching Sakura with a smile.

Finally turning to Koreka, Tomoyo smiled at him and said, "Would you want us to show you around the place then, Onozumi-san?"

"Ah, please call me Kore. I would enjoy touring this wonderful city with you," he said with a slight bow.

So, the two girls ended up touring the new boy all around Tomoeda the whole afternoon. Then, as the sun began to set, they parted ways.

"We shall see you tomorrow at school Kore-san," Tomoyo said with a wave as she and Sakura headed towards Sakura's house.

~#####~

            The next day at school, the teacher introduced Kore to Sakura and Tomoyo's class. Everyone greeted him warmly, and by the end of the day, he had plenty of friends.

            Of course, though there were many girls, he had his eyes on Tomoyo alone. Everyday, he continued to watch Tomoyo. Her graceful movements, her cheery smile, her nicely developed body, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He was smitten by her. She was everything he could ask for, intelligent, innocent, kind and beautiful. He didn't exactly "love" her though. He just wanted to toy around with her, and to be able to do that, he had to make her love him first.

           Tomoyo, however, was oblivious to his "love" as she regarded him as any other friend she had. As the days went on, he tried to spend more time alone with her. After a few weeks, Tomoyo's friends could tell that he liked the raven-haired girl. They often teased her about it but she shrugged it off. Then, one afternoon, Kore decided to make his move. He caught her alone near her locker.

            "Konnichiwa (good afternoon) Tomoyo-san," he started.

            Looking up at Kore, Tomoyo smiled and greeted him too.

            "You know Tomoyo," he moved his face towards hers and brushed her ear with his lips, "I've been watching you. I love you."

            Tomoyo gasped as Kore moved his face so he was looking at her eyes again. Then, before Tomoyo could comprehend fully what happened, Kore kissed her passionately in the lips. At first, Tomoyo was too shocked to respond. But as Kore deepened the kiss, the passion in it compelled her to kiss back.

            When they finally broke away from lack of air, Tomoyo looked at him with a small smile, "I love you."

            Kore grinned maliciously before kissing her again and pushing her against the lockers. Tomoyo kissed him back as Kore forcefully pushed his tongue into Tomoyo's mouth. She moaned lowly just as Kore's tongue started to explore her mouth.

~#####~

After that, Tomoyo started to spend more time with Kore. Sakura and the others noticed this but they didn't comment on it. Tomoyo would end up spending more time alone with Kore, leaving Sakura and the gang to themselves during breaks.

One afternoon at lunchtime, Tomoyo told Sakura that she had to meet with Kore on the roof and that she wouldn't be eating with them.

'Not that she eats with us anymore anyway,' Sakura thought.

Sakura just nodded though as Tomoyo left the classroom heading to the roof of the building. Sakura sighed inwardly, missing the companionship of her best friend and cousin. Noticing something on her friend's desk, she found Tomoyo's lunchbox. Deciding on bringing it up to her friend, she looked out the window and spotted the gang. She waved to them, and seeing as they saw her, she shouted out, "I'm just going to bring up Tomoyo's lunchbox to the roof. She forgot it. You guys eat ahead. I'll be back soon."

Seeing her friends' nods, she headed to the roof. However, the sight that greeted her as she reached the roof wasn't at all comforting.

There, pressed against the wall near the door, was Tomoyo. Kore was pressed against her with his lips on her neck. Her uniform was open, flapping wildly in the wind, showing off things that shouldn't be shown. Kore's hands were just about to explore the other parts of her body besides her lips. But what blew Sakura up was the fact that there were tears in Tomoyo's eyes.

"ONOZUMI KOREKA!!!" Sakura screamed at him as he reluctantly got off Tomoyo.

He watched as Sakura stomped towards him with her eyes ablaze. He just smirked at her.

"She was so cooperative each time I kissed her. We had such fun together. I just thought we could take it a little further," he said lazily, as if it explained everything.

This angered Sakura even more. Her usually cheerful pink aura now held anger and hate. It blazed wildly around her, not that Kore could see it anyway.

In a surprisingly calm voice, Sakura said, "I left my very best friend in the whole wide world in your hands thinking you could take care of her. I tried not to mind it whenever she would say she had to meet you. I gave her to you…and this is how you treat her!"

With that, Sakura took carefully calculated steps towards Kore. The blaze in Sakura's eyes scared Kore as he started to back away. Suddenly, the fence came up against Kore's back as Sakura continued to advance towards him. When she stood one foot away from him, he noticed her fist clench and unclench. Then, before he could do anything, a really strong force hit him square in the face. Sakura had punched him.

'This girl is definitely not someone to toy around with,' Kore concluded as he felt blood trickle down his nose.

Sakura punched him again across the face, "This is for Tomoyo!"

"You think you're good don't you little girl," Kore said as he staggered lightly.

He aimed a punch at her but she ducked. Being a card mistress has its advantages. Before Sakura could hit him again, the door to the roof opened.

There stood Yamazaki, Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu. The girls gasped at the sight of Tomoyo while Yamazaki glared at Kore. As the girls ran to Tomoyo to help her, Yamazaki quickly strode towards Kore who was still staggering from Sakura's punches.

Seeing Yamazaki heading her way, Sakura stepped aside as Yamazaki punched Kore in the stomach. Just as he was about to punch the "jerk" again, Sakura stopped him.

"Yamette (stop it), Yamazaki. I'll take care of him," Sakura said in a calm voice.

The girls heard her as they looked up after helping Tomoyo stand and button her uniform. Yamazaki stepped aside as Sakura took his place in front of Kore.

Kore smirked at her and said, "I'm not afraid of you."

Sakura didn't flinch as she said in a voice that she's never used before, "Well, you should be. You've hurt my best friend, my cousin…no, she's more than that. You hurt my SISTER!"

With that, Sakura punched him again in the stomach, before tripping him with her foot.

"Get up! Get up and leave! Never come back, and don't you ever come near Tomoyo or any of my friends EVER AGAIN!"

Kore shakily got up as he glared at her before running out the door. The girls and Yamazaki continued to stare at Sakura. She's never acted this way before and it was positively scary. They could feel her angry aura even if they didn't have any magic.

But Tomoyo stared at her with a different emotion. She wasn't scared, she was glad. She was so glad for all her friends' concern, and especially for Sakura.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo said as she shakily ran to Sakura and hugged her.

Sakura turned around to face Tomoyo, worry evident on her face.

"Tomoyo-chan! Daijoubu desu ka (are you all right)? Did that guy hurt you in any way? Did he…"

Sakura was cut off by her friend's weeping.

"Tomoyo-chan!" The gang surrounded the weeping girl.

"Tomoyo-chan! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" they all asked her, concern lacing their voices.

Tomoyo shook her head as she looked up at them and offered a watery smile, "I'm not hurt. Sakura-chan came here just in time. He didn't do anything to me. I'm just so happy you guys aren't mad at me. I've been such a fool! I never really loved him. I don't know why I did what I did. And you guys didn't abandon me even when I no longer spend time with you guys. I don't go with you and I leave you alone during breaks. How can you still manage to forgive me? How can you still manage to be with me? I promise I'll never fall in love ever again!"

They all smiled at their friend as Sakura spoke up, "Because you're our friend of course! That's how we can manage to be with you and stay by you no matter what you did! Friends aren't there just for the good times. They're only considered friends if they're there through all the bad times, right?"

Tomoyo looked up at Sakura, "Arigatou Sakura-chan, for everything."

"You know, I meant what I said. I do consider you a sister, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said.

Tomoyo hugged her as the others looked at the two best friends.

"Tomoyo-chan, maybe you should go to the clinic for the rest of the day? We'll take down your notes for you," Chiharu suggested.

"Yeah, you should," the others agreed.

Looking down for a moment, Tomoyo smiled at them and said, "Okay, arigatou."

*****End Flashback*****

            Sighing to herself, Sakura suggested something to get their minds off the depressing topic, "I know! Why don't we sing karaoke? You have a karaoke machine here, right?"

            Blinking, Tomoyo totally forgot all about their talk a while ago, "Yeah…wait, I'll go get it."

            When Tomoyo came back with the karaoke mike as she inserted it in the television.

            "Okay! I'll sing first!" Sakura said, as cheerful as ever.

            Thumbing through the list of songs, she found a very interesting song, 'Maybe this will cheer Tomoyo up.'

            She typed in the number as the title of the song appeared on the screen. Music began to play and the words started to appear.

_Chiquitita__, tell me what's wrong  
You're enchained by your own sorrow  
In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow  
How I hate to see you like this  
There is no way you can deny it  
I can see that you're oh so sad, so quiet_

            Sakura glanced at Tomoyo before continuing her song.

_Chiquitita__, tell me the truth  
I'm a shoulder you can cry on  
Your best friend, I'm the one you must rely on  
You were always sure of yourself  
Now I see you've broken a feather  
I hope we can patch it up together_

_Chiquitita__, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

_So the walls came tumbling down  
And your love's a blown out candle  
All is gone and it seems too hard to handle  
Chiquitita, tell me the truth  
There is no way you can deny it  
I see that you're oh so sad, so quiet _

            Tomoyo slowly understood what Sakura was trying to do. Small tears glistened in her eyes.

_Chiquitita__, you and I know  
How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving  
You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end  
You will have no time for grieving  
Chiquitita, you and I cry  
But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you  
Let me hear you sing once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
  
_

            Sakura hoped that Tomoyo understood her as she continued to sing with her heart. Tomoyo deserved someone who would take care of her.

_Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita  
  
_

_Try once more like you did before  
Sing a new song, Chiquitita_

            Sakura looked at Tomoyo as the song ended and the score appeared on the screen. She saw the tears in Tomoyo's eyes and she immediately put down the mike to rush to her best friend.

            "Tomoyo-chan! Daijoubu desu ka (are you all right)? What's wrong?"

            Tomoyo shook her head as she replied, "Nothing's wrong Sakura-chan. I know you'll always be there to help me. But I really don't think I could love again after that experience."

            "Iie Tomoyo-chan! I know you can love again! You just need someone to help you!" Sakura said quickly before adding, "Everyone deserves someone to take care of them."

            Tomoyo smiled at this comment as the two friends hugged each other.

~#####~

            As school came along, Tomoyo still remembered Sakura's words to her on Saturday night.

            As she entered the classroom, she was greeted with Sakura's cheery smile, "Ohayo Tomoyo-chan!"

            Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol all smiled at her and greeted her with the same cheery note. Chiharu and the others greeted her in the same way too.

            'My friends…' she thought to herself as she smiled and greeted them too.

            Her gaze suddenly lingered on the azure-eyed magician. Suddenly realizing she was staring at Eriol too long, she shook her head.

            'No, I can't…'

            Eriol noticed Tomoyo shaking her head as she made her way to her seat. When she sat down, he asked, "Tomoyo-san, daijoubu desu ka (are you all right)?"

            Glancing up at the former Creator of the Clow Cards, she felt a blush creeping its way unto her cheeks. Shaking her head slightly to remove herself of the pinkish hue, she answered, "Hai, daijoubu!"

            Still a bit worried, Eriol said, "Are you sure? Well, if anything's wrong, just tell me. I'll help you in any way I can."

            With that, he sat down just as the teacher came in. Sakura, on the other hand, noticed the soft pinkish hue adorning the raven-haired goddess' cheeks.

            "Hmmm…maybe…"

**Syv****: Does that make up for it? I hope it's all right. I know, it's mostly about Tomoyo's flashback. Well, in any case, I hope it makes up for that crappy chapter. Well, please review. I'd really appreciate it! ^^**


End file.
